Double jeu et double face
by Beast Out
Summary: Deux paradoxes se contemplent. Un être torturé entre la Lumière et les Ténèbres qui le dévorent et un Roi suspendu entre l'Enfer et le Paradis. Il ne peut y avoir d'Empereur sans chevalier, ni de chevalier sans Maître. (Reupload suite à une suppression de premier compte)
1. Chapter 1

**Chapitre 1 : Une nouvelle terre et de nouveaux visages**

Le jeune homme remua péniblement ses doigts engourdis contre la terre sèche. Il tenta de se relever, mais ses jambes faillirent avant qu'il eût pu se tenir tout à fait debout. La clarté d'une lune inhabituellement lumineuse et pâle l'auréolait. Sa chevelure argentée, bien qu'il ne dépassât pas la vingtaine d'années, miroitait autant que les perles qui la paraient et que ses vastes yeux bleutés, ourlés de longs cils bleu nuit. Au prix de nombreux efforts, il fut sur pied.

Cette terre qui s'étendait lui parut tout à la fois coutumière et inconnue et sa vision le figea. Une migraine épouvantable lui vrillait le cerveau. Il ne voulait pas réfléchir, ni même se concentrer pour rassembler quelques souvenirs ; il ne s'en sentait juste pas capable. Les premiers pas furent hésitants, maladroits. La lourde armure immaculée, mais qui bizarrement moulait son corps athlétique irréprochable, ne lui facilitait pas la tâche. Après une dizaine de minutes, il recouvrit l'ampleur de ses sens et de ses capacités. Il s'arrêta et regarda le paysage lunaire qui s'étendait à perte de vue autour de lui. Il bondit de plusieurs mètres, ce qui pour lui était une sinécure, et atterrit au sommet d'un promontoire rocheux.

- Où suis-je ? Où est ma terre ? murmura-t-il et il serra son épée dans sa main droite, tandis que la gauche tenait sa lance.

Soudain, il entendit des voix humaines. Son premier réflexe ne fut pas d'aller au-devant du guerrier et du gamin blond qu'il entrevit. Cecil n'était ni quelqu'un de particulièrement sociable et aimable en réalité. Il s'y efforçait. Tous ses anciens compagnons, dont maintenant les noms lui revenaient, Edward, Yang et tous les autres, le prenaient pour un vrai paladin. Lui savait que le chevalier noir, froid, insensible et assassin, avait survécu en lui et il prenait souvent son contrôle durant les combats. En quelques secondes, il jaugea les deux hommes.

- Hum, des proies faciles, grogna Cecil. Je ne risque rien.

Son sourire carnassier révéla des canines prédatrices dignes d'un vampire. Se jetant dans le vide, il toucha terre juste devant eux. Le blondinet fit un bond en arrière, en laissant échapper un petit cri de surprise qui fit ricaner Cecil. Quant à son compagnon, un bandeau emperlé noué dans ses cheveux gris coupés court et en bataille, il se contenta de rapprocher sensiblement sa main d'une de ses nombreuses armes.

- T'es qui toi ? s'exclama le jeunot.

Cecil vissa son regard peu rassurant sur lui et il perçut nettement autre chose qu'une simple agitation, de la peur. Comme il ne répondait pas, le plus vieux prit la parole.

- Tu es paladin ? le questionna-t-il. Comment te nommes-tu ?

Sa voix avait quelque chose d'hésitant qu'il s'entêtait à dissimuler. Ce qui passait inaperçu pour un autre, Cecil le ressentait nettement. Elle transportait également une certaine tendresse, qui ne suscita que de l'incompréhension chez Cecil ; ils ne se connaissaient pas. Celui-ci, bien qu'il fût quelque peu déconcerté, répondit aimablement :

- En effet. Je me nomme Cecil. Cecil Harvey. Quel est cet endroit ?

Le plus grand des deux le lorgnait d'une drôle de façon, qui l'embarrassa. Cet inconnu détaillait le visage fin de Cecil, de sa peau diaphane à ses lèvres bleutées en passant par ses immenses yeux que l'on eût cru maquillés. Cecil remua la tête en espérant que des mèches de ses cheveux viendraient entraver sa face et obligeraient l'importun à cesser sa contemplation. Le stratagème réussit.

- C'est la Lune, lâcha-t-il enfin, reprenant ses esprits.

Cecil baissa les yeux ; ses craintes se concrétisaient.

- Zemus est-il derrière tout ça ? Il est vivant ? demanda-t-il avec empressement.

- Je n'ai pas la moindre idée de de qui tu parles, lui assura le combattant. Viens, suis-nous.

Cecil eut un mouvement de défiance. Méfiant par nature, il s'enquit :

- Où donc ?

- Nous t'emmenons auprès de quelqu'un qui apportera des réponses à toutes tes questions. Au fait, moi c'est Firion et lui, Tidus.

Cecil se demandait sur quelle sorte d'illuminés il était tombé. Il n'y avait rien, ni personne à des kilomètres à la ronde, mis à part eux. Néanmoins, détestant se plaindre et considérant cela comme une marque de faiblesse, il leur emboîta le pas sans mot dire. Ils le conduisirent jusqu'à ce qui ressemblait un gigantesque cristal. Non loin de là, voletait une créature qui, elle, n'avait rien d'étrangère. Tidus effleura le premier le portail de téléportation et son corps s'évanouit dans l'air. Cecil fronça les sourcils une seconde, puis reporta son attention sur le Mog, qui décrivait des cercles dans les airs.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il fait sur la Lune ? demanda-t-il à Firion.

- Tu n'as pas confiance en moi ? se contenta-t-il de rétorquer.

Cecil se tenait immobile, rechignant à se jeter dans l'inconnu. Il secoua négativement la tête, les yeux baissés.

- Comment pourrais-je croire qui que ce soit ? Je ne connais rien d'ici, reconnut-il.

Il entendit un léger rire, qui lui fit relever les yeux. Il serra les dents, déjà prêt à se courroucer au cas où son compagnon se moquerait de lui. Mais ce dernier lui souriait désormais avec candeur.

- Faux, le contredit-il. Maintenant, tu me connais moi.

Et il lui tendit une main amicale, qui déchaîna un torrent de questions en Cecil. Il décida d'encourir le risque, mais, peu désireux de saisir cette main offerte, il murmura :

- Bien, bien… Je te suis.

Firion ramena lentement sa main à lui, comme légèrement blessé, mais ne fit pas de remarque. Cecil attendit qu'il eût totalement disparu, puis s'avança vers le cristal et imita les gestes qu'il les avait vus accomplir. Ensuite, ce fut comme si le sol se déchirait sous ses pieds et il tombait. Au bout de quelques secondes, le mouvement s'inversa et il toucha de nouveau le sol, de la glace cette fois. Quelqu'un lui prit le bras pour le remettre d'aplomb. Cecil se dégagea, effrayé par ce contact si soudain.

Duran une fraction de seconde, il lui sembla apercevoir à nouveau un voile de déception dans les yeux de Firion. Puis il se tourna et vit tous les regards braqués sur lui. En dehors de Firion, un autre chevalier portant un casque à cornes et lui-même, il ne remarqua personne de très impressionnant. Un gamin, engoncé dans son armure de taille réduite, se tenait même parmi eux. Les lèvres de Cecil se fendirent, tandis qu'il imaginait le garçon jouer et se blesser lui-même avec son épée. Deux hommes s'écartèrent et une femme, dont il émanait une aura à la fois douce au paladin et désagréable au chevalier noir, vint vers lui. Ses cheveux blonds ondulaient dans les airs, sans qu'il y eût le moindre souffle de vent. Elle portait une simple robe blême aux pans glissant derrière elle.

- Je me présente, Cosmos, lui sourit-elle. Tu dois être Cecil Harvey. Ainsi, toi aussi tu as fini par répondre à mon appel.

- Comment connaissez-vous mon nom ? s'emporta-t-il presque aussitôt.

Il était seul, sur une terre perdue, inconnue ; il n'avait aucune raison de se fier à ces gens, encore moins à cette apparition surnaturelle qui aurait pu prendre les traits trompeurs d'une femme. Le chevalier casqué dégaina immédiatement sa lame, prêt à défendre la déesse contre le nouveau-venu.

- Allons, Chevalier de Lumière, inutile de se disputer, le gourmanda-t-elle doucement. Il est normal que notre ami soit perturbé.

Cecil se retourna. Un brun balafré et le fameux Tidus s'étaient approchés dans son dos. Il jeta des coups d'œil à la ronde ; ils l'encerclaient. Qui pouvait être cette femme pour qu'ils la défendent avec tant de ferveur ? Cecil éloigna sa main de son arme, pour leur montrer qu'il ne tenterait rien d'inconsidéré. L'effet fut immédiat. Les guerriers reculèrent d'un pas et l'ambiance se détendit. Le Chevalier de Lumière, par contre, le fixait toujours, d'un air suspicieux. Il ressentait l'aura mêlée de Cecil et sa part maléfique, enténébrée, l'incommodait fortement.

- Est-ce vous qui m'avez attiré ici ? s'enquit brutalement Cecil, bien décidé à tirer des réponses de la mystérieuse femme.

Cosmos prit le temps de lui expliquer les motifs de sa venue dans ce monde étrange.

- Pourquoi récupérerais-je mon cristal ? ricana-t-il. Je me moque de vos querelles de dieux.

Le Guerrier de Lumière fronça les sourcils. Cecil et lui échangèrent un regard froid.

- Visiblement, je ne m'entendrai pas avec lui, songea le paladin.

- Je te l'ai dit, reprit Cosmos. Si tu veux rentrer chez toi, le seul moyen est de récupérer ton cristal et de défaire Chaos. Ne t'en fais pas, tu ne seras pas seul…

Elle posa délicatement sa main sur son bras, qu'il retira avec autant de discrétion que possible.

- C'est bien ce qui m'inquiète, maugréa-t-il.

- Tu dois partir en quête de ton cristal avec quelqu'un. Choisis au moins une personne, le somma le Guerrier de Lumière.

Cecil abhorrait que quiconque lui adressât des ordres, mais il tâcha de calmer sa rancœur et acquiesça. Il promena un regard méprisant sur la troupe de ceux qu'il percevait comme des prépubères. Puis il l'arrêta sur Firion, qui lui décocha un formidable sourire. Cecil en esquissa à peine un, ce qui lui coûta déjà beaucoup.

- Je partirai avec Firion. C'est la première personne que j'ai rencontrée, expliqua-t-il.

- Je viens avec vous ! s'écria Tidus, qui jouait avec sa balle de blitzball en la faisant tourner sur un doigt.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapitre 2 : Le corps et le cœur**

- Alors ?

Cecil releva les yeux sur le blondinet face à lui. C'était la énième fois qu'il tentait d'amorcer une conversation avec le paladin, d'humeur assez morose. Il mordit à pleines dents dans son encas et insista en jetant un coup d'œil sur son interlocuteur, qui s'emmurait dans son silence. Encore et toujours, il y eut une absence de réaction. Cecil se détourna et persista dans son mutisme. Il n'avait rien à dire, du moins ne souhaitait rien livrer de son histoire, ses erreurs, ses anciens rêves, à un quasi-parfait inconnu. Firion finit par revenir auprès d'eux. Il s'était absenté dans le but de repérer d'éventuels mouvements d'illusions dans les environs.

- La zone est sécurisée, annonça-t-il, en s'asseyant en tailleur à la droite de Cecil qui s'écarta sensiblement. Nous pouvons passer la nuit ici.

Tidus fronça les sourcils, mais le guerrier, lui, ne remarqua rien.

- Nous devrions plutôt avancer, au lieu de perdre notre temps à dormir, asséna brutalement le paladin.

Les rides contrariées sur le front de Tidis se creusèrent, alors que Firion répliquait que cette solution ne lui semblait pas prudente. Cecil croisa les bras devant son torse. Sans se départir de sa bonne nature, son voisin rebondit sur un sujet plus gai. Lui n'avait aucun problème à débattre d'idéaux et à étaler des souvenirs. Il entama le récit de ses aventures. Tidus l'engageait à poursuivre. Il en vint à parler de la Forêt des Chocobos et de la Cave de Neige. Il leur avoua comment il s'y était perdu et avait passé des heures à tourner en rond à fuir des monstres, tout en passant sans la voir devant la sortie. Il réussit à arracher des éclats de rire au blond et un fin sourire au chevalier.

- Je pourrais continuer ainsi des heures, conclut-il en riant. Arrêtez-moi quand vous ne pouvez plus le supporter !

Cecil finit de boire sa fiole de potion. Le babillage de Firion n'était pas aussi désagréable qu'il ne le présumait. Pour rompre le silence qui retombait, Firion enjoignit ses compagnons à observer le paysage. Il fallait avouer que la vue était saisissante. Des pics rocheux nappés de blanc formaient une boucle à l'ouest. A leurs pieds, s'étendait une forêt de conifères tout aussi chargés de neige. D'éternels flocons, délicats et dansants, dégringolaient des cieux opalins tels des vers luisants.

- As-tu si froid ? s'enquit soudain Tidus, à l'adresse de Cecil.

Il pointait ses lèvres bleutées et cet étrange assombrissement entourant ses yeux. Cecil le traita mentalement d'imbécile. N'avait-il pas constaté ce détail depuis leur rencontre ?

- Il n'y a aucun rapport, répondit-il sèchement. Je suis Lunarian.

Il ne comptait pas l'éclairer davantage sur ses origines et ignora donc son air surpris, ainsi que le regard concerné de Firion. Celui-ci se laissa tomber dans l'épaisse poudreuse. Ce manteau était d'une douceur incomparable. Cecil ne bougea pas. Il se contenta d'observer le guerrier du coin de l'œil. Il concevait difficilement qu'un homme sensé et normalement mature puisse agir de la sorte. Tidus, quant à lui, se retira dans la tente qu'ils avaient dressée.

- Il n'est pas méchant, tu sais, déclara subitement Firion, dès qu'il fut certain que Tidus ne les entendrait pas.

Cecil rétorqua sans lui accorder un regard :

- Je ne vous déteste pas.

Ce n'était pas un euphémisme, mais la pure et simple vérité. Lui et Tidus ne l'insupportaient pas ; à ce stade, ils l'indifféraient. Un courant d'air glacé le figea. Le froid s'insinuait entre les fentes de son armure et les minces vêtements qu'il portait en-dessous ne le préservait pas de sa morsure. Il réprima un frisson, honteux d'admettre sa faiblesse. Il ferma les yeux, caché derrière ses boucles pâles, et se recroquevilla pour conserver sa chaleur naturelle. De son côté, Firion restait allongé dans la neige. Il ne se souciait pas du froid pour l'heure, juste de celui qui se tenait à côté de lui.

- Tu… Tu as des amis là d'où tu viens ? osa-t-il enfin demander.

Il n'avait pas encore rencontré quelqu'un à qui il aurait eu intérêt à poser cette question, exception faite de Squall peut-être. La plupart de ses autres coéquipiers étaient plus ouverts et sympathiques ; aucun doute ne faisait que, dans leurs mondes respectifs, des amis, de la famille, devaient les attendre de pied ferme. Le paladin mit un moment à répondre. Finalement, il soupira longuement et lâcha d'une voix amère :

- J'en avais un.

Il n'y avait pas eu que lui. Naturellement, Rosa lui manquait, mais vivre à ses côtés lui coûtait cher, l'obligeait à constamment cacher, rejeter sa part d'ombre. Il se contraignait à jouer la comédie. Il n'oubliait pas non plus tous ceux dont il avait démoli la vie. Il avait tué la mère de Rydia. Elle pouvait dire qu'elle l'avait pardonné, ça ne changeait rien. Chaque fois qu'il la regardait, il lisait dans ses yeux immenses de la détresse et sa culpabilité renaissait. Il négligea les autres, lorsque le visage de Kain se matérialisa une seconde devant ses yeux. Il le chassa aussi vite que possible.

- Un chevalier noir avec des sentiments n'est qu'un mort en sursis…

Il se répétait cette phrase dès qu'il repensait au chevalier dragon. Amis depuis l'enfance, ils avaient tout partagé et affronté ensemble nombre d'épreuves qu'offrait la vie. Une honte monstrueuse l'avait submergé le jour où il avait été confronté à la trahison de celui qui passait pour être son meilleur ami. Il se mortifia également d'avoir parfois désiré que leur relation s'approfondisse. Malgré Rosa, malgré tout le reste. La voix soucieuse de Firion le rappela à la réalité.

- Est-il… mort ? s'enquit-il, conscient d'avoir réveillé de mauvais souvenirs.

- Non…

Puis il ajouta à voix basse :

- Non malheureusement…

Heureusement, Firion ne l'entendit pas. Il demanda gentiment :

- Tu veux dormir ? Tu peux te reposer. Je monterai la garde.

Cecil savait trop bien que Kain hanterait ses rêves s'il s'assoupissait maintenant ; il secoua négativement la tête avec vigueur.

- Je me charge de la surveillance, décida-t-il.

La face du guerrier s'illumina d'un large sourire. Il déclara joyeusement :

- Je te tiendrai compagnie alors.

S'il n'avait pas été si congelé, Cecil aurait souri. A la place, il lui adressa un hochement de tête d'agrément. Ils passèrent la nuit tantôt silencieusement, tantôt embarqués dans quelque conversation. Cecil avait l'impression étrange de renouer une complicité avec quelqu'un. Il avait perdu tout espoir que cela fût possible après la dégradation de sa relation avec Kain.

Peu avant l'aube, il se trouvait toujours à l'extérieur avec Firion. Il grelottait, en dépit de la température qui remontait peu à peu. Son compagnon proposa de lui prêter sa cape et de lui apporter une couverture ; il refusa tout net. Firion baissa les yeux, un peu déçu. Une fois de plus. Dans un élan amical, Cecil passa un bras autour de ses épaules, mais il ne réussit pas à l'y laisser et se retira vivement.

- Tu dois être en forme, dit-il pour se rattraper. Tu vas affronter l'Empereur aujourd'hui, à moins que Cosmos ne se soit trompée en le localisant.

- Impossible, elle ne commet jamais d'erreur, affirma Firion, avec conviction.

Du mépris regagna Cecil face à une confiance si aveugle. Il haïssait ceux qui suscitaient un tel dévouement et ceux qui l'acceptaient. Lui-même avait eu foi en un autre, au point de ne discuter aucun de ses ordres ; il n'en était ressorti que de la culpabilité et de la déception. Et de la violence, la mort d'innocents.

- Elle n'est pas infaillible, affirma-t-il alors. Tu ne devrais pas autant te fier à elle.

- Cecil, tu parles d'une divinité ! l'interrompit le guerrier, outré.

Le Lunarian haussa les épaules en poussant un soupir agacé. Que faudrait-il pour faire entendre raison à un homme si borné ?

- Très bien ! Laisse tomber ! s'exclama-t-il en bondissant sur ses pieds.

Firion ne désirait surtout pas engager une dispute. Il tenta de le calmer.

- Cecil, je… débuta-t-il maladroitement.

- Charge-toi de réveiller Tidus. Il n'apprécierait pas de me voir, je pense…

Firion se leva lentement. Il resta figé un instant, hésitant, puis posa sa main sur l'épaulière de Cecil.

- Le passé ne se répète pas forcément. Entendu ?

Cecil dressa un sourcil étonné, en faisant mine de ne pas comprendre. En réalité, il saisissait parfaitement et Firion le savait. Il n'attendit pas de réponse et se dirigea vers la tente. Un Tidus débraillé et décoiffé ouvrit.

- Laissez-moi un peu de temps… bâilla le jeunot.

- Hors de question ! L'Empereur a peut-être déjà quitté le Pandemonium ! riposta aussitôt Cecil.

S'ils partaient tout de suite, ils pourraient peut-être le rattraper, si besoin était. Cecil fixait l'horizon, dans la direction du Pandemonium. Il offrait son dos à ses deux alliés. Firion, coincé, ne savait que dire. Cecil et Tidus réunis dans la même équipe, voilà qui ne se révélait pas une si bonne idée. Le second mit un terme au désaccord.

- Firion, je vais contacter Bartz et Djidane et les rejoindre, trancha le blitzballeur. Reste avec Cecil et occupez-vous de l'Empereur.

Firion le corrigea sur-le-champ :

- Il en va de mon seul devoir.

Son honneur en dépendait.

- Tu espères que j'assisterai au combat ? Que je reste passif ? s'écria Cecil.

Firion ne rejetait pas son aide par plaisir. Il s'empressa de s'expliquer :

- Pour obtenir le cristal, nous devons vaincre nos Némésis sans aide extérieure.

Le paladin ne dit rien, mais il partit d'un pas décidé vers le Pandemonium. Tidus et Firion échangèrent un regard soucieux.

- Bonne chance… souffla Tidus, sincèrement désolé d'abandonner son ami.

- T'en fais pas. Il a juste besoin de temps, pour comprendre, pour évacuer certaines choses…

Le blond se passa la main dans les cheveux, en extirpa des flocons et rabattit sa capuche blanche. Puis il soupira :

- J'espère juste qu'il ne lui en faudra pas trop.

Sur ce, il s'éloigna en direction de son lieu de rendez-vous avec l'autre équipe. Firion s'empressa de rejoindre Cecil. Celui-ci avait continué à avancer. Peu importait que le guerrier le suivît ou non. Après tout, ils finiraient fatalement par se retrouver au Pandemonium, ce qui fut le cas. Le paladin patientait tranquillement. Il aiguisait la lame de son épée.

- Tu aurais pu m'attendre, le gronda Firion, d'une voix faussement sévère.

- Je préférais me mettre à l'abri…

Il s'exprimait avec désinvolture, mais lui offrit un petit sourire. Firion sut le saisir. Ils pénétrèrent enfin dans le château de l'Empereur. Le sol recélait de nombreux pièges qu'ils évitèrent. Plusieurs fois, des piques surgirent sans crier gare. Ce bâtiment aux murs carrelés, violacés, ne renfermait rien. Il semblait à l'abandon.  
>Ils aboutirent dans une vaste salle, au cœur de laquelle s'ouvrait un trou béant donnant sur les abîmes. C'était peut-être par ennui ou bien par véritable curiosité, mais Cecil voulut se renseigner sur leur adversaire.<p>

- Quel est son vrai nom ?

Firion se gratta la tête, ce qui l'obligea à rajuster ensuite son bandana. Il avoua qu'il n'en avait aucune idée.

- Tout le monde l'a toujours appelé Empereur ou l'Empereur de Paramécia, se justifia-t-il.

Cecil ne parut pas convaincu, mais il n'objecta rien. Ils franchirent le vide en bondissant de plateforme en plateforme et atterrirent dans un couloir qui donnait sur une pièce carrée, percée de quatre piliers.

- J'ignorais que tu amènerais un invité ! s'exclama une voix narquoise pourtant empreinte de noblesse.

D'un sourire malfaisant, fendant des lèvres pourpres, à un regard vicieux savamment maquillé, Mateus possédait un visage racé et fin, somme toute royal. Certains trouvaient ses cornes dorées, semblables à celles d'un diable, disgracieuses. Son immense chevelure blonde, faussement angélique, faisait en revanche l'unanimité. Une touche violette en teintait les pointes, rappelant la couleur de ses épaulières. Le reste de son armure était d'or. Etonnamment, Cecil ne vit rien de tout cela. Il s'attacha aux perles décorant la chevelure de l'empereur, ces perles qui rappelaient les siennes dans ses propres cheveux, et à la tête de serpent nichée au cœur de piques blonds à l'avant du crâne.

- Cecil ne me portera pas assistance. Je te vaincrai à la loyale ! garantit Firion avec ferveur.

- Cecil ? Cecil Harvey ? s'étonna le tyran.

Le paladin ne prit même pas la peine d'acquiescer. Il plissa légèrement les yeux et foudroya Mateus du regard. Une fois de plus, il se sentait dépassé par les évènements. Il détestait cela. La surprise se lisait également sur la figure de Firion. L'empereur en profita et fit apparaître sous ses pieds un piège. Des éclairs jaillirent et paralysèrent le guerrier. Cecil les évita et trouva refuge en hauteur. Il brisa l'enchantement en libérant une onde de lumière. Il avait juré de ne pas prendre part au combat et n'avait pas rompu sa promesse ; ça n'avait pas vraiment commencé. Il sentit le regard de Mateus sur lui et fut étonné de n'y voir pas une seule once de colère. Au contraire, ses yeux violets luisaient d'amusement. Un brin désarçonné, le paladin se retrancha dans un coin d'où sa vision englobait toute la salle. Cette fois-ci, le duel débutait. Firion projeta son fouet électrique sur Mateus, mais le mage dessina dans les airs un sceau qui émit plusieurs jets lumineux. L'un toucha Firion et l'envoya cogner contre la paroi derrière lui. Il glissa sur le sol, légèrement assommé. Il se redressa dès que l'empereur passa à sa portée et lui flanqua un coup de hache en plein abdomen.

Heureusement, le despote s'en sortit avec une bosse sur son armure et s'enfuit à l'autre bout de la pièce. Firion prit son arc et le tendit. Mateus esquiva la flèche enflammée qu'il projeta. Elle frôla sa cape qui ne prit néanmoins pas feu. Il virevolta dans les airs, échappant sans cesse aux assauts soutenus de Firion qui écumait sous son arsenal, et parvint bientôt à hauteur de Cecil. Appuyé contre la muraille, dans un recoin sombre, il observait le combat sans la moindre émotion. Firion pouvait se faire démolir, son expression ne changerait pas. Quelle bonne âme eut manifesté une telle indifférence ? Aucune, c'était certain. Mateus sourit. Golbez se trompait lourdement sur le compte de son frère cadet.

- Combien ? ricana-t-il.

Il voltigea près de Cecil, qui recula pour ne pas recevoir sa chevelure en plein visage.

- Combien de morts as-tu vu pour être si insensible ? reprit-il et il fixa le paladin droit dans les yeux pour le déstabiliser.

Il y parvint. Cecil finit par tourner la tête, feignant d'être attiré par Firion qui arrivait. Il s'en voulut. Une lance siffla devant lui pour fuser sur Mateus. Celui-ci l'immobilisa en l'air et la retourna contre son possesseur. Firion s'ébranla, mais ne perdit pas totalement l'équilibre. Mateus l'expédia au sol en le mitraillant de boules de feu.  
>Partiellement brûlé, sonné, le guerrier ne remua plus. Cecil descendit vers lui, prêt à le protéger. Il brandit sa lance et sa lame, tandis que le despote lâcha son sceptre. Le bâton flottait dans l'air.<p>

- A quoi songes-tu « paladin » ? Ou, devrais-je dire, chevalier noir… rit Mateus, matois.

Cecil courut, puis bondit sur lui. Mateus posa à temps une mine magique et força ainsi Cecil à renoncer à son assaut, mais pas pour longtemps. Le paladin se transforma en chevalier noir. Il tendit le bras. Un brasier sombre jaillit du sol et éradiqua le piège du tyran, qui para de justesse une attaque au corps-à-corps.

- Ils te prennent pour un autre… Un héros ? Toi ? Laisse-moi rire ! grinça Mateus.

Un rire cristallin lui échappa, puis il redevint instantanément sérieux et s'évanouit dans un nuage de brume. Il réapparut à des mètres de Cecil.

- Moi, par contre, je perçois ces ténèbres en toi… Elles te rongeront tant que tu ne les libèreras pas. Rends-toi à elles. Tu ne seras jamais comme ces pathétiques pantins, acheva-t-il en désignant d'un regard méprisant le corps inerte de Firion.

- Vous voulez juste que je devienne le vôtre, rétorqua Cecil, sans baisser sa garde.

Servir Cosmos ou un empereur maléfique lui déplaisait tout autant. Il ne se souciait plus du bien ou du mal. Après tout, il ne s'agissait que de notions subjectives qui variaient d'une personne à l'autre. C'était une des nombreuses choses qu'il avait mis du temps à comprendre et il l'avait payé cher de par le passé.

- Pantin n'est pas le terme que j'aurais choisi, rit doucement Mateus en dissimulant ses lèvres purpurines derrière ses longs doigts fins. Tu possèdes une enveloppe de lumière et un cœur d'ombre… et non l'inverse comme me le disait ton frère.

- Golbez ? Il est ici ? s'écria Cecil.

Mateus se doutait que parler de son frère, de son ennemi juré, attiserait l'intérêt de Cecil et le ferait réagir. Son sourire s'agrandit, tandis qu'il murmurait malicieusement :

- Tu pourras le rencontrer si tu acceptes de venir avec moi...

Firion n'avait pas remué un membre, rompu comme il l'était, mais il n'avait pas perdu une seule bribe de la conversation entre le paladin et l'Empereur. Cette fois-ci, il sortit de sa torpeur.

- Cecil ! Ne le suis pas ! Cecil, je t'en prie ! le supplia-t-il en s'accrochant à sa cape.

Cecil regarda toujours droit devant lui plusieurs secondes. Puis, quand il posa son regard sur lui, Firion vit des yeux d'une dureté implacable il vit le Chevalier Noir. Cecil tira sur sa cape pour la lui arracher des mains et s'avança vers Mateus, dont le sourire s'élargissait encore. Il n'adressa pas un regard à l'homme à terre, mais songea :

- Je suis désolé, Firion... mais je dois l'éloigner d'ici et récupérer mon cristal.

Le démon face à lui susurra :

- Tu as fait le bon choix, mon chevalier...

- Epargne-moi tes moqueries et amène-moi à Golbez, trancha-t-il.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapitre 3 : Un chien sans laisse**

Mateus n'était pas du genre bavard, mais chaque fois qu'il ouvrait la bouche, il faisait mouche. Ils avaient abandonné sans remords le pauvre Firion au Pandemonium et cheminaient depuis deux bonnes heures. Cecil, bien qu'il n'en montrât rien, pensait au guerrier, mais il savait qu'il survivrait. Peut-être qu'en acceptant la proposition de Mateus, il l'avait sauvé. Mais il avait pris garde à ne révéler qu'une figure insensible. Quand l'empereur avait souligné son manque de compassion envers son camarade, il avait simplement répliqué :

- Il n'en mourra pas !

Cecil s'efforça de rayer Firion de ses pensées, quand ils parvinrent là où il avait atterri après son changement de monde. Mateus ne l'emmenait pas là par hasard ; il guettait sa réaction. Cecil choisit de le décevoir en lui offrant un visage impassible. Ils gravirent un mont. Parvenu au sommet, Mateus s'immobilisa. L'air froid des montagnes disparaissait ici pour devenir tiède et des plus agréables. Il inspira profondément et se retourna vers le paladin qui le fixait d'un œil suspicieux. Cecil attaqua sur un ton agressif :

- Où se trouve mon frère ?

- Patience, patience… Rien ne presse.

Il perçut les pas nerveux de Cecil qui s'apprêtait à partir. Il l'arrêta d'un geste :

- Il sera un peu en retard, juste pour que nous discutions…

- C'est avec lui que je veux parler, rétorqua Cecil, toujours sur la défensive. Toi, je n'ai rien à te dire.

Son impolitesse contraria Mateus et le divertit tout à la fois. Personne ne le malmenait ainsi. Naturellement, il connaissait nombre d'ennemis, mais aucun ne se permettait de lui parler sur ce ton. Même Firion le respectait davantage. Il l'exécrait, certes, mais lui reconnaissait de la valeur. Ce n'était point le cas de Cecil.

- Je t'ordonne de rester là ! commanda-t-il impérieusement.

Cecil le défia du regard et fit volte-face, fermement résolu à le planter là. Il bondit à bas du pic et se dirigea vers la côte qui s'étendait à l'est. Pour qui se prenait-il, cet empereur d'opérette ? Cecil n'avait pas rompu sa dépendance à l'égard des rois de sa terre pour retomber sous le joug d'un autre. Une douleur infernale s'empara brusquement de ses pieds et remonta le long de ses jambes jusqu'à sa taille. Elle commençait à comprimer son torse, quand elle s'éteignit aussi subitement qu'elle était apparue. Cecil avait lutté de toutes ses forces pour ne pas flancher et avait réussi à se maintenir debout.

- Ne me désobéis plus ! l'avertit la voix courroucée de Mateus.

- Pourquoi ne me laisses-tu pas tranquille ? riposta-t-il en avançant sur lui, l'air menaçant.

Il l'empoigna par les épaules et brandit son poing serré. L'empereur l'arrêta avant qu'il ne le frappât.

- J'ai besoin de toi ! Tu maîtrises la lumière et les ténèbres. C'est un pouvoir unique…

Il ne lui confia pas immédiatement toute la vérité ; il était trop tôt pour lui exposer son amitieux projet. S'il voulait avoir une chance de vaincre Chaos, Mateus devait s'allier à un être maîtrisant la Lumière. Seul un héros torturé, scindé en deux, accepterait. Cecil collait parfaitement au profil. Il le relâcha en le poussant vers l'arrière. Le despote massa subrepticement son épaule endolorie. La récente altercation ne le freina pas ; il repartit sur-le-champ.

- Joins-toi à moi, exigea-t-il tout de go.

Cecil plissa les yeux ; au moins, ils commençaient à se parler franchement.

- J'appartiens déjà au Clan de Cosmos.

Cependant, l'hésitation dans sa voix prouvait qu'il n'était pas à l'abri d'un changement d'avis. Mateus eut un sourire en coin ; il lui appartenait de le persuader.

- En t'alliant à moi, tu combattrais du même côté que Golbez.

- Je ne me soucie plus de lui aujourd'hui, ni de lui, ni des autres.

Il rejeta la tête avec une moue fâchée. Son pitoyable mensonge ne le convainquait pas lui-même. Kain l'obsédait, bien qu'il ne fût pas présent. Mateus fronça les sourcils et affirma impitoyablement :

- Tu mens. D'ailleurs… pourquoi refuserais-tu de m'aider si tu n'avais vraiment aucun rêve ?

Cecil essaya d'échapper à son regard intrusif. Une seconde, il se demanda s'il se vouerait à sa cause. Se trouvant ridicule, il détacha enfin ses yeux de Mateus et s'assit, en lui tournant le dos. Il pouvait échapper à son regard, mais pas à sa voix.

- Un chevalier à l'abandon... errant, n'a que peu de valeur.

Il frémit. L'Empereur semblait lire dans ses pensées, ce qui ne l'inquiétait au plus haut point.

- Tu te réaliseras sous mes ordres, continua-t-il.

Cecil, qui ne détachait pas ses yeux du sol, entrevit la pointe dorée de ses chaussures métalliques quand il s'arrêta à côté de lui.

- Ce n'est pas bon pour toi de rester sans maître.

- Je ne suis pas un chien, cracha le paladin, vexé.

Il fixa le soleil qui se couchait à l'horizon, droit devant lui. La lumière lui brûlait la rétine, mais il n'en avait cure. En détourner le regard aurait trahi sa gêne. De plus, la brûlure qui l'attendait s'il se tournait vers l'Empereur le blesserait davantage. Au terme d'un pesant silence qui s'éternisa, Mateus finit par s'accroupir auprès de lui. Il ne s'asseyait jamais d'habitude. Cela lui donnait l'impression de se rabaisser, de descendre au rang de serviteur, alors qu'il était destiné à être le maître absolu.

- Que désires-tu ?

Cecil le contempla, les yeux écarquillés, emplis de confusion.

- Rien, finit-il par admettre.

Sentant qu'il venait à bout de ses dernières réserves, Mateus s'enfonça dans la brèche de doute qu'il avait ouverte. Il fit miroiter à Cecil d'immenses richesses, une domination totale, une nature équivalente à celle d'un dieu, de Chaos en l'occurrence. Le paladin n'était pas dupe. Il avait de bonnes raisons de croire que l'Empereur ne partagerait pas les pouvoirs du dieu déchu avec lui. Il garda ses suspicions pour lui, en projetant de jouer le jeu pour mieux frapper par surprise, le moment venu. Le petit chevalier servant n'existait plus depuis longtemps, mais Mateus ne le savait pas. C'était à l'avantage de Cecil. Un nouveau malaise naquit en lui. Il se repassa de vieux souvenirs de sa terre, de ses soi-disant amis, et surtout il se rappela la pénibilité de jouer la comédie en permanence, de se camoufler derrière le masque du bon gars.

Non, il ne voulait même plus retourner là-bas. Il scruta le visage félin de Mateus, qui souriait toujours. Il était extrêmement déstabilisant, ce sourire hypocrite feignant la bienveillance, parce qu'il demeurait angéliquement beau, même quand on le savait démoniaque. Les pulsations cardiaques du chevalier s'accélérèrent. Il refit face au soleil couchant. Il était confronté à un terrible dilemme. Sa conscience, du moins ce qui en subsistait, se révoltait à l'idée de s'allier à Mateus et de trahir Cosmos et, au-delà, le Bien et Kain. A cette pensée, il se détermina. Kain n'aurait jamais abandonné son clan originel.

- Je ne peux pas. Je refuse.

Mateus releva doucement les yeux sur le chevalier noir. Nullement dépité, il susurra avec malice :

- Tu reviendras vers moi…

Cecil ne démentit pas. Un mystérieux sourire fendit ses lèvres céruléennes. L'avenir leur dirait s'ils se reverraient en tant qu'alliés ou adversaires. Il voulait quitter. Pourtant, il n'avait toujours pas bougé, comme si quelque chose le retenait. Il jeta un coup d'œil aux alentours. Les ténèbres envahissaient le ciel. Le soleil avait entièrement disparu depuis une bonne demi-heure.

Le temps passait vite, trop vite. Mateus demeurait silencieux. Cecil le repérait à présent à l'éclat de son armure, lorsqu'un rayon lunaire la frappait. Le paladin soupira profondément, puis se décida enfin à s'en aller. Il esquissait un pas, quand une voix le stoppa.

- Je t'ai menti, confessa l'Empereur. Je n'ai jamais convoqué Golbez ici. Il t'attend au Pont Ouest.

De la satisfaction se peignit sur la face du chevalier. L'Empereur ne semblait pas un si mauvais chef que ça.

- Et après ?

Pour la première fois, Mateus parut déconcerté, mais sa surprise ne s'éternisa pas. Il se ressaisit promptement.

- Après quoi ? demanda-t-il un peu trop précipitamment.

- Où te trouverai-je toi ? ricana Cecil, ravi d'avoir pris le dessus l'espace d'un instant.

L'empereur se remit nonchalamment debout. Dans l'obscurité, il scruta les contours du paladin. Sa cuirasse immaculée brillait autant que la sienne, tels des phares qui leur permettaient de se repérer. Il n'y avait pas que les pouvoirs de Cecil qui étaient exceptionnels. Son caractère, un brin lunatique, surprenait tout autant.

- Je pourrais t'accompagner…

- Je préfère parler à Golbez en privé, trancha Cecil.

Mateus encaissa son refus sans broncher. Toutefois, il ressentait une once de déception. Tout le monde l'ennuyait et, paradoxalement, la solitude aussi. Encore une fois, Cecil sortait du lot.

- Tu as choisi plus vite que je ne le présumais, dit-il.

Les termes du contrat furent éclairement établis. Cecil ferait ce qu'il voudrait de son frère. S'il désirait régler ses comptes avec lui ou l'aider Mateus ne s'y opposerait pas. En contrepartie, Cecil le servirait. Le paladin irait tuer Chaos avec l'aide de Mateus ; il espérait ainsi retourner chez lui. Il ne pouvait totalement se fier à Cosmos et à ses guerriers après tout ; il ne leur avait parlé que de brefs instants. Et si rassembler les cristaux aurait en réalité servi à amplifier la puissance de Cosmos et que celle-ci s'avérait néfaste ? Pour l'heure, mieux valait suivre l'empereur. Au moins, ce dernier était seul. Si Cecil et lui entraient en désaccord, ce ne serait qu'un duel et pas le combat d'un homme contre toute une troupe.

- Nous allons gouverner le monde, rit doucement le blond, un doigt devant la bouche comme s'il lui soufflait un secret.

- N'espères pas me doubler, pensa le paladin. Tes discours ne trompent personne…

L'Empereur le téléporta au Pont Ouest, ce qui lui évita une longue marche. Après avoir ré-expérimenté la téléportation, non sans déplaisir, Cecil se retrouva auprès d'un bosquet de pins sombres et de bouleaux. Un vent particulièrement violent charriait des feuilles mortes qui frôlèrent son visage hâve. Le pont de bois enjambait un cours d'eau cristallin, espacé de lui d'une centaine de mètres. Tout en s'y rendant, il cogita. Il se repassa son étrange échange avec l'Empereur. Cet homme avait rehaussé son ego plutôt faible, depuis que Kain s'était retourné contre lui. Certes, le dragon s'était acquitté de sa dette. Il était revenu sur ses erreurs passées, s'était racheté, mais il n'avait pas agi ainsi pour Cecil. Il n'avait fait cela que pour se rapprocher de Rosa. En ces moments, Cecil l'avait maudite. La jeune femme ne méritait pas une rancœur si forte, qu'elle n'avait rien fait pour susciter. Pourtant, la jalousie avait envahi Cecil et il avait prié pour qu'ils périssent, lui et elle. C'était à cet instant précis qu'il avait réalisé que le chevalier noir et ses bas instincts vivaient toujours.

- Tu sembles perdu.

Il reconnut instantanément la voix grave de son grand frère. Golbez se dressait bel et bien devant lui, à l'autre bout du pont. Engoncé dans une colossale armure sombre, il ne prit pas la peine d'enlever son casque. Cela faisait des années qu'il ne l'ôtait qu'à l'abri des regards. D'ailleurs, Cecil peinait à se remémorer sa figure. Il jeta un coup d'œil surpris autour de lui. Il ne s'imaginait pas arriver si vite à la passerelle. Il avait marché sans regarder là où il allait, trop aspiré dans sa réflexion.

- Non, je sais exactement où je suis, rectifia-t-il, sarcastique.

- Peut-être en apparence, mais ton âme s'est égarée. Ça a déjà commencé.

Cecil renâcla méchamment. Ainsi Golbez n'avait pas changé du tout. Il persistait dans cette agaçante manie de s'exprimer par énigmes, avec une voix de prédicateur ridicule. Le sorcier reprit, sur un ton lourd de reproches :

- Tu devrais chercher ton cristal, Cecil.

_N'es-tu pas supposé me dire totalement l'inverse ?_ Cecil le fixait d'un air sceptique. Golbez remarqua son regard plein de défiance, celui d'un gamin grondé et furieux. Son cadet ressemblait à un homme, mais il agissait sans réfléchir, tel un enfant. Sa réponse confirma ses craintes.

- Je ne sais pas… fit-il évasivement. Je crois qu'une autre destinée m'attend.

- Ne te joins pas à l'Empereur. Je sais qu'il a pris contact avec toi.

Avec fougue, Cecil répliqua que personne ne l'effrayait, ni lui, ni Mateus. Encore une réponse puérile. Avec Mateus, ils écraseraient Chaos, puis Cecil éradiquerait son complice. C'était du moins ce qu'il prévoyait.

- Si tu souhaites régner avec moi, je ne te repousserai pas. Après tout, tu restes mon frère.

La coiffe métallique du mage cacha son expression navrée.

- L'Empereur tente de rompre le cycle, mais l'éternel recommencement est nécessaire. Bien et Mal pèsent identiquement de chaque côté de la balance.

- Essayes-tu de me convaincre de ne pas tuer Chaos ?

Golbez ne répondit pas explicitement, sachant que Cecil comprenait même ses silences. Le paladin s'était approché tandis qu'ils discutaient. Quelques mètres séparaient désormais les deux frères, les deux anciens ennemis.

- Je détrônerai Chaos et Cosmos aussi, articula Cecil, en appuyant sur chaque nom.

Golbez leva ses mains. Des éclairs les parcouraient. Ils s'intensifiaient à chaque seconde. Un éclat flamboyant de colère illumina les ténèbres sous le casque.

- Il me faudra donc t'occire. Pardonne-moi.

Cecil évita de justesse un laser écarlate. A l'endroit où il se tenait une seconde plus tôt, un large trou s'ouvrait dans le pont et l'eau en-dessous bouillonnait. Le paladin bondit sur le magicien et tenta de planter sa lance dans sa gorge, mais l'interstice de l'armure était trop étroit pour permettre à la pointe de passer. Golbez l'attrapa par la jambe et le projeta au loin sans effort. Son métier de mage ne l'empêchait pas de posséder une force hors du commun. Cecil cogna un arbre qui éclata à l'impact. Il essaya de se relever. Un épieu de bois traversait sa cuisse gauche de part en part. Il l'arracha avec un grognement de douleur. Sa jambe demeurait tétanisée. Mais il devait se hâter.

Il percevait confusément le clapotis de l'eau, les pas pesants de Golbez qui avançait vers lui. Sa vision se brouillait. Après s'être relevé suite à moult tentatives, il tituba sur deux mètres. Il sauta pour échapper de justesse à un éclair. Ses réflexes lui sauvèrent la vie. Il appela à lui les ténèbres. Des sphères noirâtres, d'un liquide écœurant, apparurent autour de lui dans les airs. D'un geste, il les dirigea sur son rival. Une le toucha à l'abdomen et l'envoya dans le cours d'eau. Si Cecil avait été un magicien, il eut gelé l'eau pour emprisonner Golbez. Malheureusement, il ne pouvait composer qu'avec la Lumière et l'Ombre. Il aurait dû déguerpir, mais son orgueil prit le dessus. Il se posta sur la berge, près de là où Golbez avait coulé, fermement décidé à en finir avec lui dès qu'il réapparaîtrait.

Soudain, il entraperçut une lumière rougeâtre. Elle éclata bientôt sur lui et il roula sur des mètres, touché au torse. Il ne voyait que du rouge, sans savoir s'il s'agissait de son sang qui dégoulinait ou de la confusion. Le laser de Golbez avait percé sa cuirasse et brûlé sa peau. Il rampa misérablement. Cette fois-ci, il fuyait. Même dans cet état de perdition, il songea qu'il n'était qu'un lâche. Mais il lui fallait vivre, s'il espérait prendre sa revanche. Au moins, sa rencontre avec Golbez avait mis un terme à son dilemme. Maintenant, son choix était irrévocable.

Dans son château, l'Empereur était loin de se douter de la tournure qu'avaient pris les évènements. Confortablement installé sur son immense trône doré, il promenait ses doigts sur les accoudoirs sculptés en forme de cobra. Il adorait les serpents. Il s'apparentait à eux, sournois et vif, intelligent et vicieux. Comme il se reposait, en sécurité dans son palais, il avait abandonné sa lourde armure et opté pour une longue robe pâle parée de dorures. Des bracelets d'or enserraient ses poignets. Soudain, il entendit les gonds des gigantesques portes pivoter dans un grincement sinistre. Le passage s'ouvrit et un corps meurtri, ensanglanté, pénétra dans la salle en chancelant. Mateus fixa Cecil avec des yeux écarquillés. Jamais il n'avait prévu cette complication. Il espérait que Cecil saurait rallier Golbez à sa cause. Visiblement, la rencontre avait plutôt mal tourné.

L'Empereur se dressa et alla à la rencontre de la future dépouille, sanguinolente et sale, qui s'écroula à ses pieds avant qu'il ne la touchât. Encore plus blême que d'ordinaire, Cecil haletait. Des traînées sanguines barraient son visage et se rattachaient à la plaie béante qui ouvrait sa poitrine. Le plus charmant était la façon désespérée dont il essayait de sauver les apparences, de garder un visage fier et inébranlable, alors que ses poumons à nus brûlaient et que son sang s'étalait sous lui. Il mourrait d'envie d'appeler à l'aide, mais sa morgue le lui interdisait. Il avait pourtant multiplié les efforts pour arriver jusqu'ici. Il avait pensé mourir tant de fois en chemin. Mateus lut l'appel inaudible sur sa face. Il le sondait si aisément, alors qu'il demeurait une énigme pour les autres. Cecil réalisa pourquoi il s'était tourné vers lui. Il s'attendait à ce que le mage s'agenouillât près de lui et apposât ses mains sur ses blessures. A l'opposé, Mateus demeura debout. Sa robe s'allongeait en une immense traîne, sous laquelle s'agitèrent deux longs corps. L'Empereur s'abaissât juste un instant, où il posa sa main froide sur la joue encore plus glaciale du mourant.

- Fais-moi confiance. Ne luttes pas.

Cecil ne répondit pas, mais son regard témoignait de son calme. Rien qu'arriver ici lui donnait l'impression d'être sauvé. Il ne put cependant réprimer un frisson lorsque d'énormes serpents s'extirpèrent du vêtement de Mateus. Ils sortirent totalement des pans de la robe et ouvrirent leurs gueules munies de dangereux crochets. Ils crachèrent alors des dizaines d'autres petits reptiles qui serpentèrent vers Cecil. Le chevalier frémit. Les corps froids glissaient sous ses habits, contre sa peau nue. Leur caresse glacée l'électrisait et l'indisposait à la fois. Elle faisait partie de ces choses mystérieuses qui mêlaient étroitement plaisir et douleur. Un paradoxe, juste à l'image de ce qu'il était. Un curieux mélange de l'indissociable. Soudain, il sentit les doigts de Mateus entourer les siens. Il le regarda ; l'empereur se tenait accroupi à ses côtés.

Décidément, ce sourire devait appartenir à un ange. Pour Cecil, il ne pouvait en être autrement. Un ange salvateur, un ange gardien, le sien. Le bien-être céda la place à la souffrance, quand les gros serpents plantèrent leurs dents dans son cou. Il crut mourir et perdit connaissance.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapitre 4 : Piégé dans une double illusion**

L'homme se débattait dans son sommeil, tant et si bien qu'il se réveillât en sursaut, trempé de sueur. Les draps d'un lit immense lui collaient à la peau. Le reste de la pièce témoignait du goût du maître des lieux pour le luxe et les arts. Cecil ne reconnaissait rien. Sa tête bourdonnait affreusement. Il constata avec stupéfaction que son torse et ses jambes étaient bardés de bandages couverts de sang séché. Il mit du temps à se souvenir des évènements qui l'avaient conduit ici.

Lorsque tout lui revint en mémoire, il éprouva une certaine gratitude envers Mateus. Son aide n'était pas désintéressée, mais le résultat restait le même. Il vivait encore grâce à lui et lui seul. Il rougit en remarquant aussi qu'il n'avait rien sur le dos, en dehors d'un caleçon. Sa gêne s'accrut à l'idée que c'était l'empereur qui l'avait dévêtu. Il secoua la tête pour chasser ses pensées parasites et se leva pour se rhabiller.  
>Sur un mannequin, reposait son armure et, sur une chaise à côté, des habits plus communs, une tunique plissée à ceinturon et un simple pantalon qui lui rappela celui d'Edge. Il enfila la tenue dans laquelle il serait le plus à l'aise. Inexplicablement, il ne se sentait pas menacé ici. Il remettrait son armure plus tard. Il sortit de la chambre, suivit un interminable couloir et déboula dans le hall du palais. Les traînées de son sang tachaient encore le sol de marbre. Il promena son regard à la ronde et distingua enfin la silhouette de son hôte, penché à un balcon. Mateus lui tournait le dos, mais il pouvait deviner son sourire satisfait. Désormais, l'Empereur ne doutait plus de lui. Il avait usé de pouvoirs maléfiques pour le rétablir. Un être sans tache n'aurait pas supporté ce traitement. Il eut probablement péri. Au contraire, Ceci irradiait de davantage de puissance qu'auparavant.<p>

- Merci.

Ce fut le seul mot qu'il prononça, dans un premier temps. Il ne lui brûla pas la langue, à l'inverse de ce qu'il imaginait. En fait, il sortit même naturellement. Le paladin s'enhardit à s'accouder à côté de Mateus.

- Je te dois la vie, déclara-t-il avec difficulté.

L'Empereur glissa un léger rire, puis demanda d'une voix espiègle :

- Il semblerait que tu avais déjà choisi ton camp, n'est-ce pas ?

Il fit fi de sa question et garda les yeux rivés devant lui. Brusquement, il porta la main à sa poitrine. Sa cicatrice en travers se réveillait. Il crut qu'on lui appliquait un fer chauffé à blanc.

- Ce désagrément disparaîtra avec le temps, le rassura Mateus.

- Je ne sais pas comment je te revaudrai ça…

Le blond discerna énormément de bouleversement dans ses yeux bleus. Ils s'éclairèrent soudain. Cecil avait servi des années, sans motif concret, sans véritable envie, des hommes qu'il ne connaissait pas et à qui il ne devait rien, sinon son misérable salaire et une chambrée ridicule. Aujourd'hui, tout était différent. Il élisait lui-même son nouveau chef.

- Je te prêterai serment… si tu n'as pas changé d'avis.

Mateus écarquilla les yeux un bref instant. Il n'osait pas espérer un tel dévouement. Cecil, lui, craignait d'être rejeté. Il n'avait pas prouvé sa valeur à l'empereur. Au contraire, il lui avait clairement démontré que son frère aîné le dominait. Mateus ne s'arrêta pas là-dessus.

- J'accepte, répondit-il avec retenue.

Cecil exécrait la cérémonie du serment, mais elle était nécessaire. Il l'accomplirait quand même. Peut-être lui paraîtrait-elle moins pénible et ridicule à présent. Il posa un genou à terre face à son empereur. Son épée plantée dans le sol, il joignit ses doigts au-dessus du pommeau et récita d'une voix solennelle :

- Je vous jure fidélité. A compter de ce jour, ma vie vous appartient jusqu'à…

Il marqua une pause. Une envie folle le prenait, un désir dont il ne connaissait ni les raisons, ni les aboutissants. Lier sa vie à celle de cet homme, tant qu'il le respectait, qu'il n'était pas déçu. C'était si rare. Pourtant, servir jusqu'à ce que sa dette fût remboursée paraissait suffisant, alors pourquoi voulait-il s'offrir davantage ? Mateus interrompit le cours de ses pensées.

- De toute façon, notre alliance comprend l'entre-protection, pas vrai ?

- ça va de soi, sourit délicatement Cecil.

Mateus lui tendit sa main immaculée, aristocratique. Le paladin la prit dans les siennes et ne se releva que lorsqu'il lui en donna la permission. Les doigts de l'empereur étaient à peine tièdes, mais ce n'était rien en comparaison du froid qui caressa Cecil. Les serpents réapparaissaient. Ils se nouaient autour de ses avant-bras en sifflant de plaisir.

- Ils t'apprécient, remarqua Mateus avec un petit rire.

Cecil peina à sourire au compliment. Il ne savait pas si ce qui provoquait cette sensation curieuse, entre la chevelure blonde déliée, la reconnaissance qu'il ressentait ou les caresses lascives des reptiles, mais il se consumait. Il voulait simplement toucher l'empereur, lui plaire. Pris d'un irrésistible élan, il fondit sur lui et l'enferma dans l'enclos de ses bras. Il passa ses doigts dans sa chevelure et s'enivra de leur odeur suave.

Des cheveux blonds, blonds et longs comme ceux de Kain, qui le rendirent presque fou. Mateus, statufié, ne savait comment réagir. Il sentait cogner son cœur contre sa cage thoracique à l'en défoncer. Cecil ne réalisa pas ce qu'il faisait dans un premier temps. Il ignora les exclamations de l'empereur en lui plaquant sa main sur la bouche. Il ne voulait penser qu'à Kain ; il refusait de laisser Mateus détruire l'illusion. Le souffle court, il ne desserra pas son étreinte, balada ses mains dans le dos et descendit jusqu'au bas des reins. Mateus finit par se taire. Il attribuait la fougue du paladin à sa jeunesse. Il n'essaya pas de se libérer. Plus le temps passait, plus il prenait goût à leur contact. Tout à coup, il le saisit par le cou et susurra à son oreille :

- Tant de passion…

Ses yeux pétillaient de malice. Il était magnifique, mais son visage ne ressemblait en rien à celui de Kain.

- Désolé, je… J'ai perdu le contrôle une seconde… bafouilla Cecil, qui perdait son habituelle superbe.

- Une seconde ? Je dirais plutôt cinq bonnes minutes ! souligna Mateus avec un regard vicieux.

Cecil se passa la main dans les cheveux, embarrassé. Conscient du trouble du jeune, Mateus lui fit signe de le suivre à l'intérieur.

- Viens, nous devons établir notre plan.

A des centaines de kilomètres de là, Firion avait convoqué d'urgence ses compagnons. Il souhaitait qu'ils se joignent à lui pour rechercher Cecil, mais la situation lui échappa. La réunion vira au règlement de comptes.

- Je savais qu'il finirait par nous trahir ! vitupérait Tidus, rouge de colère.

La plupart des guerriers partageaient son indignation, bien qu'ils ne connaissent pas le paladin. Les renégats passaient pour être pire qu'un ennemi déclaré. Ils colportaient cette idée de fourberie et d'indignité. Seul Firion restait modéré. Il leur serinait que Cecil avait seulement agi ainsi pour rencontrer son frère. Personne ne l'écoutait. Tidus criait plus fort. Cloud et Squall ne soufflaient mot. Toutefois, leur expression en disait davantage que le plus long des discours. Terra, elle, repéra le malaise de Firion. Elle frémissait à la seule pensée de prendre la parole, mais s'y força.

- Comment un paladin, un serviteur du Bien, pourrait-il tourner le dos à sa déesse ?

Elle voulait juste éviter une condamnation arbitraire et prise dans la précipitation.

- Nous ne savons rien de ce Cecil ! riposta Tidus.

- Cela ne signifie pas forcément qu'il est un traître !

Sa voix énergique surprit la jeune fille elle-même. Elle recouvrit sa douceur habituelle et ajouta :

- Trouvons-le et accordons-lui la chance de s'expliquer avant de le juger.

- Comme tu veux ! s'écria le blitzballeur avec agacement. Mais ça ne servira à rien !

Cosmos lui commanda de se taire d'un simple regard.

- Sans le paladin Harvey, nous n'obtiendrons pas tous les cristaux, soupira-t-elle, les deux mains croisées sur son cœur.

Un autre chevalier se tenait désormais parmi les héros. Il se dissimulait derrière un heaume figurant la tête cornue d'un dragon. Nul ne connaissait son visage. Il ne dévoilait qu'un menton pointu et des mâchoires carrées, assez viriles. Dans son dos, courait une immense chevelure blond pâle. Il n'avait pas élevé la voix depuis le début du débat. Lorsque le calme revint, il annonça sur un ton grave et posé :

- Je vais retrouver Cecil et le ramener parmi nous… sur la bonne voie.

- Je viens avec toi ! requit derechef Firion.

Le dragon refusa. Il l'arrêta tout net :

- Cherche plutôt ton cristal.

Doté d'un caractère têtu, Firion insista. Il ignorait à qui il se heurtait, à savoir quelqu'un de plus déterminé que lui.

- Ecoute, je connais Cecil depuis de nombreuses années. Il m'écoutera plus facilement si personne ne nous dérange, décréta Kain sans le ménager.

Firion dut s'incliner. Il suivit des yeux le dragon qui s'enfonça dans le brouillard et disparut. Le chevalier se dirigea derechef vers le téléporteur qui le conduirait aux abords du territoire de l'Empereur. S'il retrouvait effectivement Cecil là-bas, il détiendrait une part de la vérité. Il priait sincèrement pour ne pas l'y voir. Il marchait depuis près d'une demi-heure, lorsque des pas lourds dans la neige l'alarmèrent. Il fit volte-face.

- Toi aussi, tu le cherches ?

- Golbez, je ne t'aiderai pas à le manipuler comme tu l'as fait avec moi !

Le sorcier partit d'un rire tonitruant qui ne lui ressemblait pas.

- Tu jalousais Cecil ! Il n'était pas très compliqué de te dresser contre lui !

Puis, s'apaisant, il conclut avec sagesse :

- Laisse le passé où il est.

- Qu'espères-tu de moi ? trancha le dragon, pressé de mettre un terme à cette conversation.

La vue et la voix de Golbez lui imposaient sa trahison et tous ces actes qu'il avait commis et regrettait maintenant, en permanence.

- Ne me questionnes pas sur mes motivations. Je ne te répondrai pas, l'avertit le mage. Mais je veux que tu le ramènes auprès de Cosmos. Toi seul le peux.

- L'amitié… souffla-t-il, en acquiesçant.

Il ne comprit pas pourquoi Golbez rit allègrement.

- Je ferai ce que je pourrai, promit-il et il abandonna Golbez pour reprendre son chemin.

Il ne réalisait pas encore la complexité de sa position sur cet échiquier. Il méconnaissait même ce qui avait conduit son meilleur ami à se donner corps et âme à un ennemi.

* * *

><p>L'Empereur et son nouveau serviteur avaient arrêté leurs futures actions, désigné leurs prochaines victimes, celles à éradiquer le plus tôt possible, que ce soit dans le Clan de Cosmos ou dans l'autre. Ensuite, en prétendant renouveler ses soins, Mateus avait reconduit Cecil dans la chambre où il avait rouvert les yeux. Sa réaction, tout à l'heure, avait suffi à attiser un homme que personne n'avait osé toucher. Cecil se laissa faire ; il l'aida même à le déshabiller.<p>

- Chasteté, tu n'as pas formulé ce vœu ? souffla Mateus.

- Je suis un chevalier noir avant tout… admit l'argenté.

Il n'y avait pas l'ombre d'un sentiment. C'était juste du physique, un exercice de détente. Il se souillait à la poursuite d'un rêve. L'idée le frappa ; Mateus le sentit se raidir sous lui.

- Que se passe-t-il ? grinça-t-il, irrité d'être coupé dans son élan.

- Rien du tout, prétendit Cecil.

Il n'arrivait pas à taire cette petite voix agaçante dans sa tête. Elle lui répétait sans arrêt :

- C'est sale, sale et faux…

Tiraillé entre s'abandonner et réagir, il gardait les mains posées distraitement sur le blond, qui laissa éclater sa colère.

- Tu ne sais pas ce que tu veux ! le rabroua-t-il.

Les lèvres pincées, il attrapa les bras du paladin et les rejeta loin de lui.

- Mateus, écoute… lâcha Cecil d'une voix plaintive.

- Je me moque de ce qui te préoccupe ! riposta-t-il violemment.

Furieux, il refusait de rester dans la même pièce que celui qui venait, à son sens, de l'humilier.

- J'ai besoin de prendre l'air, lâcha Cecil, d'une voix rauque.

Il avait l'impression d'étouffer, dans cette atmosphère moite. Surtout, la culpabilité l'écrasait. Maintenant, c'était lui qui estimait avoir trompé Kain. Dieu qu'il était stupide ! Il se le répéta sans arrêt jusqu'à ce que Mateus déclarât :

- Ce n'est pas mon problème, tant que tu n'oublies pas notre petite affaire, et je ne parle pas du déplorable incident qui vient de se dérouler.

Il s'était calmé ou bien demeurait extrêmement vexé, ce qui paraissait plus vraisemblable. Il avait renoncé à sortir. Ce n'était pas à lui de débarrasser le plancher. Cecil saisit très bien le message. Il se leva péniblement de la couche et entreprit de se rhabiller, sous l'œil scrutateur de Mateus. Il finit par lui renvoyer un coup d'œil courroucé, mais l'empereur ne détourna pas les yeux. Il était encore plus coriace qu'il en avait l'air.

Cecil acheva de boucler ses jambières, puis il quitta la pièce, en plantant là Mateus. Il ne se retourna que lorsque le château parut une ombre pointue, se découpant dans le bleu parme du ciel nocturne. Les bois étaient affreusement sombres à cette heure. Mateus et lui avaient décidé d'éliminer en premier ceux qui les avaient directement attaqués, à savoir Firion et Golbez. Ils envisageaient aussi de régler son compte au fidèle bras droit de Cosmos, le Chevalier de Lumière. Ce dernier pourrait se révéler un adversaire acharné et dangereux.

Le chevalier noir se fondait dans la nuit, mais il se sentait épié. Il se trouva ridicule de s'inquiéter. Plongé au cœur des ténèbres, il aurait l'avantage sur n'importe quel adversaire. Il se retourna brutalement au son d'une brindille qui craquait. Son cœur manqua un battement. Médusé, il crut tomber à la renverse. Il était là, les yeux luisants sous son casque de dragonnier. Ses cheveux avaient un peu poussé, mais, en dehors de cet infime détail, il n'avait pas changé. Le revoir replongea Cecil dans un tourbillon de souvenirs.

- Cecil, je suis heureux de te trouver.

Sa voix sonnait toujours aussi sévère et posée. Cette austérité lui octroyait tout son charme. Cecil se détesta profondément quand il s'entendit répondre, sur un ton pathétique :

- Pourquoi n'es-tu pas avec Ros… avec les autres, dans notre monde ?

- Pour la même raison que toi. Cela fait un bon moment que nous n'avons pas été face à face… reprit Kain, qui semblait avoir préparé son discours.

Cecil recula un peu ; lui se sentait totalement pris au dépourvu, piégé pour ainsi dire.

- Cosmos t'envoie, c'est ça ?

De l'agressivité transparaissait désormais. Kain s'adapta du mieux qu'il put. Il employa une voix plus détendue et amicale. Il s'attendait à des retrouvailles plus aimables.

- Ecoute, dès nos premières années, nous avons été meilleurs amis. Tu me dois la vérité.

La peur paralysa Cecil. Il reçut une décharge d'adrénaline, qui chassa le froid et l'enflamma de la tête aux pieds. Il sentit ses joues chauffer honteusement. Et si Kain savait ? Il tâcha de se raisonner. Son ancien ami ne pouvait pas être au courant. Contrairement à aujourd'hui, il dissimulait très bien ses sentiments autrefois. Il feignit de ne rien saisir.

- A quel propos ? s'enquit-il ingénument.

- Ne perdons pas de temps, soupira Kain en croisant les bras. De quel côté es-tu maintenant ?

Il n'avait qu'à nier, inventer un grossier mensonge, et Kain l'avalerait. Du moins, il ferait semblant de le croire, tout bonnement car c'était ce qu'il voulait. Kain paraissait dur et inflexible, mais il demeurait un homme attaché à ses proches. Sa sincérité le surprit lui-même.

- Je me suis mis au service de l'Empereur de Palamécia. Il… Il m'a sauvé la vie.

Kain secoua la tête, ennuyé.

- Il cherche à paraître bon pour mieux t'utiliser. Ne tombes pas dans son piège.

Se rendant compte qu'il risquait de sembler hautain, il rit doucement et s'empressa d'ajouter :

- Je ne m'en fais pas pour toi, Cecil. Tu sais percer la vérité derrière le masque… Tu l'as bien fait avec moi.

Un silence embarrassé s'abattit sur eux. Le paladin finit par le rompre. Il admit, penaud :

- J'ai… J'ai prêté serment…

Il baissa la tête pour éviter le regard effaré de son compagnon. Kain s'efforça de revenir de sa surprise. Il réfléchissait à toute allure. Il refusait de perdre Cecil, même si la dernière fois tout était de sa faute.

- Je sais combien il est facile de se fourvoyer, déclara-t-il enfin, d'une voix adoucie. Je ne raconterai rien aux autres, si… si tu rentres tout de suite avec moi.

Alors voilà la solution miracle qu'il lui proposait ! Cecil soupira de dépit. Il ne se montrait si compréhensif que parce qu'il avait lui aussi renié ses amis autrefois. Il n'y avait pas de trace d'amitié dans sa décision. Le paladin darda sur lui un regard acéré. Le dragon ne chercha pas à le fuir. Il s'avança même vers lui.

- Jure-moi aussi que cela ne se reproduira pas.

Cette proximité subite enflamma Cecil, qui dut faire tous les efforts du monde pour rester imperturbable.

- Je te le promets, déclara-t-il d'un ton solennel.

Il mentait, mais Kain ne s'en rendit pas compte.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapitre 5 : La catharsis**

Ces imbéciles de héros avaient avalé ses mensonges avec une aisance affligeante. Après avoir passé une longue et ennuyeuse soirée en leur compagnie, ponctuée par les pitreries du Chevalier Oignon, Cecil se savait quasiment accepté. Bien sûr, il restait toujours Tidus pour lui envoyer des regards suspicieux et le Chevalier de Lumière pour le surveiller. Il avait tenté de se présenter plus aimablement que la première fois. Cosmos avait tenu à reprendre tout à zéro, afin d'effacer les anciennes méprises. Quand l'enfant s'était présenté et qu'il avait appris son nom, Cecil s'était retenu de rire. Il se moquait de froisser l'ego d'un gamin, mais le regard sévère de Kain, vissé sur lui, l'incitait à bien se comporter. Maintenant, il devait paraître amical et avenant, sans quoi Cosmos et ses guerriers continueraient à douter de sa loyauté.

- Chevalier Oignon ? Sérieusement ! avait-il pensé.

Il passa son temps à tenter de s'isoler avec son dragon, mais ne réussit qu'à finir à côté de Firion qui paraissait ravi de son retour. Le guerrier scrutait en permanence Cecil, qui, lui, tâchait de se soustraire à ce regard insistant. Brusquement, le paladin planta ses yeux dans les siens, avec un air de défi. Apparemment, Firion n'y vit pas la même signification que Cecil ; il sourit. Cecil imagina le bonheur de lui balancer son poing en pleine figure. Poussant un profond soupir, il y renonça. Il lui devait en grande partie son acceptation au sein de ce clan.

- Comme ça, l'Empereur t'a bien conduit à Golbez ?

Cecil répondit d'un geste vague de la main que Firion décrypta. Il nicha son menton au creux de sa paume, pensif.

- Etrange, je ne pensais pas qu'il tiendrait parole. L'Empereur n'est…

- Mateus, le coupa abruptement Cecil.

Firion lui lança un regard surpris.

- Quoi ?

- Mateus, répéta-t-il. Il s'appelle Mateus. Alors arrêtez avec ces titres ridicules !

Pourquoi s'énervait-il autant pour un détail si insignifiant ? Lui-même se rendit compte de l'incongruité de sa réaction.

- De plus en plus étonnant ! s'exclama Firion. Je ne l'imaginais pas révéler son nom un jour !

- D'autant que je ne le connais que depuis peu… pensa le paladin, en se caressant le menton.

Un empereur, un chevalier à l'abandon sans repères… Était-ce un signe ? L'idée l'effleura, mais il la repoussa. Comme les héros se séparaient enfin, Cecil se précipita sur Kain, se débarrassant ainsi par la même occasion de Firion.

- Tu désires quelque chose ? demanda placidement le dragon.

Cecil n'osait pas lui demander la permission de rester avec lui. Il préféra rebondir sur la question.

- Où tu vas ?

- Je n'arrive pas à trouver le sommeil ces derniers temps, admit-il d'une voix sombre. J'envisageais de me promener sur la côte.

Il fixa le paladin et devina ce qu'il allait dire. Il se contenta d'acquiescer. Un sourire en coin fendit ses lèvres. La nuit les enveloppait. Durant leur périple d'antan, ils se promenaient souvent la nuit, alors que les autres, épuisés, dormaient à poings fermés. Les vagues si tentantes léchaient la petite bordure de sable, où ils marchaient. Ils auraient voulu se tremper les pieds, mais ne pouvaient se départir de leurs armures. Kain avait changé son costume habituel pour un autre, bien plus lumineux et surtout dépourvu de casque. Cecil pouvait enfin profiter à loisir de son visage régulier, élégant mais si masculin comparé au sien.

Ils discutèrent longuement, mais de sujets raisonnables, presque impersonnels. Cecil souffrait de cette distance entre eux, Kain aussi, et il le remarqua. Il l'interpréta dans le sens qui le flattait. Le destin du monde reposait parfois sur des choses infimes, une parole, un geste déplacé. Cecil n'arrivait pas à abandonner tout espoir d'être avec Kain. Il devait tenter de lui avouer ce qu'il ressentait, sinon des regrets l'habiteraient toujours. Ce serait romantique, pathétique à son sens, d'avouer aujourd'hui ce qui existait depuis le commencement.

- Tu sais, j'étais inquiet pour toi, déclara subitement Kain, au terme d'un long silence.

Ce fut comme un signal pour Cecil. Il fondit sur Kain, qui tomba à la renverse et plaqua sa bouche sur la sienne. Pris de court, le dragon balança sans réfléchir son poing dans sa pommette. Cecil roula en arrière. Accroupi, il massa sa joue. Elle lui faisait mal, mais pas autant que la blessure cuisante infligée à son ego et son cœur. Il caressa sa lèvre fendue sur le côté et regarda vivement le sang sur ses doigts. Kain avait toujours eu un sacré crochet du droit. Il prenait conscience de ce qu'il venait de faire. Il avait frappé son meilleur ami et pas comme dans leurs combats d'entraînement, leurs joutes amicales d'antan. Non, il avait vraiment voulu le blesser. Lui aussi passa sa main sur sa bouche ; Cecil l'avait embrassé.

- Mais qu'est-ce qui te prend ? s'exclama-t-il, assez choqué.

- C'est évident, crétin ! riposta Cecil.

L'incompréhension totale sur la face du blond acheva de lui mettre les nerfs à vif.

- Je t'aime ! Tu es stupide Kain ! Tellement stupide et aveugle !

Enfin, c'était sorti. Ceux qui prétendaient qu'un secret dévoilé vous soulageait étaient des menteurs. En cet instant, Cecil se sentait mis à nu, vulnérable, sur le point de crever de honte. Kain, qui n'en revenait toujours pas, bafouilla :

- Je… Je suis désolé, je…

- Tu l'aimes ? rétorqua-t-il d'un ton mordant.

Le dragon retrouva ses esprits.

- Qui ?

- Ne joue pas les ignorants avec moi ! Rosa bien sûr !

- Que je ne sois pas amoureux de toi ne signifie pas que je l'aime, elle. Vous êtes tous les deux mes amis, rien de plus, expliqua-t-il calmement.

Cecil sembla presque déçu. Si Kain avait chéri Rosa, alors il aurait été capable de sentiments. Peut-être n'était-ce juste pas le cas. L'amertume de Cecil s'accrut, lorsque Kain s'écarta sensiblement de lui, comme s'il avait peur qu'il lui saute à nouveau dessus. Leur baiser était-il si insupportable ? Il serra les dents. Il percevait les yeux du dragon rivés sur lui, des yeux inquisiteurs et encore tourmentés.

- Depuis quand ça dure ?

Le paladin prit son courage à deux mains. Il répondit de la voix le plus normale possible :

- Je crois que ça a toujours été plus ou moins là… Mais c'est devenu évident après cette nuit…

Il prit de belles couleurs et ne put achever sa phrase. Embrouillé, il se tut.

- J'ignorais que tu pensais toujours à ça ! s'étonna Kain.

Et il ne retint pas un léger rire. Un rire immonde qui sonna tonitruant aux oreilles de Cecil. Ce qui n'était pour Kain qu'une petite nuit de batifolage n'était rien moins que le plus beau moment qu'il avait vécu. Il sentit sa gorge se serrer, ses entrailles se noueur. Un seul mot résonnait désormais dans son for intérieur : vengeance.

- Enfoiré ! Tu t'es bien foutu de ma gueule !

- C'était juste une initiation ! protesta Kain, sans réaliser la rudesse de ses paroles. On s'était mis d'accord ! A l'école, on ne voyait pas de fille…

- Alors tu t'es rabattu sur moi ? acheva-t-il, empli d'amertume.

- Je suis désolé, répéta-t-il.

- Désolé ! Désolé ! Comment ça "désolé" ? Tu n'as pas idée à quel point moi je le suis ! Je t'ai attendu !... Pour rien…

Il baissa ses yeux embués. Dieu que c'était dur à encaisser, plus terrible qu'un coup d'épée ou des flammes qui vous rongeaient les chairs. Kain prit son soudain silence pour de la pure tristesse. Il s'approcha pour le réconforter, mais Cecil se jeta sur lui. Son poing s'abattit sur la face du dragon qui le repoussa. Le paladin, enragé, se releva d'un bond et, avant qu'il eût pu esquisser un geste, lui flanqua son pied entre les côtes. Il s'apprêtait à cogner de nouveau quand Kain le saisit et le fit basculer.

- Cecil ! Reprend-toi !

La rancœur qu'il lut dans ses yeux fut sa seule réponse. Il bloqua les bras du paladin et le retourna face contre terre pour le maîtriser. Cecil le mordit au passage, laissant une profonde marque de dents sur sa main qui se mit à saigner. Dans leur rapport de force, Kain avait l'avantage, mais, à l'opposé, Cecil brûlait de le blesser. Il le conjura de l'écouter. En vain. Le chevalier noir en profita pour glisser sa main vers sa jambière et en extirper un poignard. La confusion de Kain alliée à l'obscurité l'empêcha de le voir. Il ne réalisa que lorsque le fer glacé plongea entre ses côtes. Cecil avait visé très juste, pile dans l'interstice de l'armure. En poussant une exclamation de douleur mêlée de surprise, Kain le relâcha et il recula.

- Comment… Pourquoi ? bafouilla le dragon, en se tenant le côté.

- Je te hais tellement. Tu n'as pas idée… grogna-t-il. Tu t'es moqué de moi !

_Même toi, tu t'es servi de moi._

Kain se défendit avec vigueur :

- Je te jure que non ! J'ai apprécié nos moments ensemble…

- Ferme-la ! le coupa-t-il d'un cri.

Et il dégaina son épée, prêt à en découdre.

- Tu… Tu plaisantes ? Pas vrai ? demanda Kain, incrédule.

Cecil ne répondit pas et bondit directement sur lui. Kain sauta à temps. Il atteignit un sommet. Des tentacules d'ombre jaillirent des mains de Cecil. L'une s'enroula autour de sa cheville et tenta de le faire redescendre. Kain la trancha. Il chercha à se dérober. Il ne voulait pas en arriver à de telles extrémités, pas heurter Cecil et encore moins le tuer. Du moins, c'était là son raisonnement jusqu'à ce que des flammes pourpres brûlent sa peau. Cecil profita qu'il baisse sa garde pour le ramener au sol d'un foudroyant coup d'épée. De l'autre main, il le piqua de sa lance.

Kain le regarda comme s'il le rencontrait pour la première fois. Sa beauté lisse et pure avait éclaté. Devant lui, se dressait un inconnu monstrueux, un chevalier noir soumis à ses pulsions. Déjà il avançait sur lui. Kain le prit de vitesse et le fit tomber. Là, il n'hésita pas une seconde. Il savait très bien qu'il ne pouvait s'en donner le luxe. Il planta sa lance dans l'épaule du paladin ; elle la traversa de part en part. Cecil hurla à s'en éclater les veines du cou. Ce n'était pas un hurlement de douleur, mais de rage. Il enrageait d'être ainsi épinglé par sa proie, tel un insecte. Kain appliqua ses paumes de part et d'autre de son visage crispé.

- Cecil ! Arrête !

Le paladin se tut, le considéra avec défiance et soudain lui cracha à la face. Puis il se remit à se débattre.

- Enlève-moi ça salaud !

- Pour que tu retombes sur la mauvaise pente, dans l'unique but de te venger de moi ? Ce serait puéril !

Cecil sourit bizarrement et ne tarda pas à éclater de rire.

- Je n'aurai nul besoin de me venger, puisque tu seras mort ! Tu m'entends ? Mort !

Sur ces mots, il le repoussa d'un coup de pied en plein abdomen et arracha lui-même la lance qui le retenait cloué au sol. Il la rejeta aussitôt et contempla Kain, qui reculait. Il brandit son épée ; il fut surpris de ne rien ressentir, hormis l'envie de détruire. S'il aimait vraiment Kain, pourquoi aucun doute ne l'agitait-il ? Le véritable amour ne s'évanouissait pas ainsi, en quelques secondes. C'était impossible. Il eut comme un déclic. Son esprit s'éclaircit. Et si l'illusion n'était pas celle qu'il croyait ?

La lame se planta à quelques centimètres de la tête de Kain. Celui-ci leva un regard effaré sur Cecil. Il souriait étrangement, d'une manière qui lui déplut. Il ressemblait à un dément, tout souriant et béat avant le déclenchement d'une crise. La fureur ne vint pas. Cecil se pencha sur lui. Lorsque leurs visages se firent face, qu'ils furent très proches, il déclara presque gaiement :

- Je t'ai dépassé.

Il ne parlait pas seulement de l'issue du duel. Il avait tourné la page. Kain comprit qu'il appartenait désormais au passé. Le laisser en vie au lieu de le tuer était la meilleure preuve que pouvait lui apporter le paladin.

- Cecil…

Le jeune homme éclata de rire.

- Quoi ? Tu cherches maintenant à me retenir auprès de toi ? Ne crois-tu pas qu'il soit trop tard ?

- Non, je… Je voulais juste… Juste que tu saches que jamais je n'ai souhaité que tout se termine ainsi, marmonna confusément le dragon.

Une mimique de contentement teinté d'ironie marqua la face de Cecil, tandis qu'il retirait son épée de la paroi.

- Je ne peux plus en dire autant.

Et il tourna les talons et s'en alla. Il s'était séquestré dans une illusion. Aujourd'hui, elle avait volé en éclats. Dans son dos, Kain ramena à lui sa lance et s'appuya sur elle pour se remettre debout. Cecil ne prit pas de temps de repos et, pour cause, il n'avait qu'une hâte : rentrer auprès de son seigneur. L'obsession pour Kain s'était dissipée aussitôt qu'il avait réalisé à qui il tenait en vérité. Pendant des années, il avait subi les affres d'un ridicule caprice, violent néanmoins. A mesure qu'il marchait, des images lui revenaient en tête.

C'était lui qui avait excité Kain lors de leur adolescence, lui qui l'avait fichu hors de sa chambre, une fois l'amour consommé. Pourquoi ne s'en souvenait-il que maintenant ? Comment son esprit vicié avait-il déformé la réalité ? Un jeu. Tout avait été un jeu. Lui qui se prenait pour un vulgaire pion, une victime, était en fait celui qui tirait les ficelles depuis le début. Il était si fatigué de ce dédoublement qui lui était imposé. Le chevalier noir et le paladin étaient deux facettes incompatibles, impossibles à concilier. Il maudissait son mécanisme tordu quand il parvint aux portes du château de l'Empereur. Il exultait intérieurement à la simple pensée de revoir Mateus, mais il trouva le hall vide. Il en alla de même pour les chambres et les salons. Affolé, il se rua dans la cour principale et resta figé une seconde. Mateus se tenait, accroupi sur les graviers. Sur lui, du rouge, du rouge sur tout son corps. Face au vaincu, s'alignaient Cloud et cet insupportable Tidus. Entre eux, il y avait Firion. Le guerrier banda son arc et tira en direction de l'empereur. La flèche ricocha sur l'épée de Cecil et manqua de lui crever un œil.

- Cecil ! s'écria-t-il, à la fois choqué et surpris.

- Je vous l'avais dit, grogna Tidus, en regardant férocement le paladin.

Firion voulut répliquer, mais Cloud le coupa :

- ça suffit, maintenant. Tu dois te rendre à l'évidence que c'est un traître.

Et il dégaina sa Buster Sword. Cecil se posta devant son maître, bien campé dans le sol. Il promena son regard sur ses trois adversaires, se demandant lequel l'attaquerait en premier. La voix affaiblie de Mateus murmura :

- Qu'est-ce que tu fiches ici ?... Renégat…

- Tais-toi… répondit-il sans méchanceté.

Il esquiva de justesse la balle de Tidus et la renvoya sur Cloud. Puis il bondit sur lui. Il appliqua sa main sur son torse. Des veines noires s'en dégagèrent et commencèrent à se répandre sur Cloud. Tidus voulut aider son camarade, mais le paladin se baissa et le coup de poing se ficha dans le crâne de Cloud et non dans le sien.

- Enfoiré… grinça Tidus et il brandit encore son poing.

Cecil le bloqua et lui tordit le bras. Un craquement sonore retentit, suivi sur-le-champ du hurlement du blondinet. Ses os s'étaient rompus. Le chevalier le rejeta du pied à terre. Il allait se charger de Cloud, quand un pic acéré et glacé se ficha entre ses omoplates. Il tourna son regard courroucé vers Firion, qui préparait déjà une seconde flèche. Cecil frissonna de rage ; cette mauviette n'osait même pas venir l'affronter au corps-à-corps. L'arc se tendit ; Cecil épuisa ses dernières forces et érigea une barrière qui se révéla inutile. La flèche ne partit jamais. Un faisceau de lumière toucha Firion et le propulsa droit dans un mur de pierres, qui s'abattirent sur lui.

- Sortez de chez moi ! hurla impérieusement Mateus à Cloud et Tidus. Et emmenez votre déchet avec vous !

Il avait eu le temps de se rétablir et était de nouveau debout. Bien qu'il résistât vaillamment à la douleur, il se tenait moins droit, moins fier que d'ordinaire. Les deux héros ne se firent pas prier. Ils aidèrent leur camarade bien amoché à se relever et se téléportèrent à leur camp. Cecil soupira ; ils reviendraient. Un râle sourd le ramena à la réalité. Mateus venait de retomber à genoux. Cecil se précipita sur lui. Il ravit son corps ensanglanté et le pressa contre le sien. Son cœur battait à tout rompre dans sa poitrine. Il semblait prêt à exploser. C'en était affreusement douloureux. Il avait manqué à son devoir ; il avait failli perdre son maître, mais surtout quelqu'un qu'il appréciait de plus en plus. Il resserra son étreinte et enfouit son visage dans les cheveux dorés en se mordant les lèvres. Il craquait. Il serra les poings. Il brûlait de s'excuser et même d'avouer toute la terreur qu'il avait éprouvée. Il ne maniait pas les mots avec aisance, quand il s'agissait de dévoiler ses vrais sentiments. Mateus ne lui laissa pas le temps de réfléchir.

- Pourquoi arrives-tu si tard ? cria-t-il, en le repoussant brutalement.

Son masque aussi se fissurait. Désemparé, Cecil ne répondit rien. Il resta planté là à le contempler. Il n'avait jamais vu Mateus perdre son sang-froid. C'était proprement terrifiant, horrifiant de tristesse.

- Je ne t'aurais pas laissé mourir, répliqua-t-il.

Mateus fit la sourde oreille et continua à l'accabler.

- Alors où étais-tu ? Où étais-tu quand j'avais besoin de toi ?

- Je réglais mes comptes avec quelqu'un… murmura-t-il.

Il ne ressentit rien, pas même un pincement de cœur. Mateus, lui, ne percevait pas la différence. Sa voix plus haut perchée que d'ordinaire démontrait sa nervosité. Il reprit :

- J'espère que tu en as bien fini avec ces histoires, une bonne fois pour toutes !

Cecil le regarda avec attendrissement ; l'incompréhension s'empara de l'empereur. Mateus n'avait jamais été l'illusion. Elle résidait ailleurs, dans le fantasme qu'il entretenait autour de Kain.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapitre 6 : Un bouffon de mauvais augure**

Le chevalier comme l'empereur se moquaient de leurs blessures ; ils bouillonnaient autant l'un que l'autre. Cecil, pantelant au terme d'un simple, mais long, baiser, bafouilla une excuse. Mateus posa un doigt sur sa bouche.

- Contente-toi de te rattraper aujourd'hui… susurra-t-il, en ponctuant sa phrase d'une œillade provocatrice.

Il commençait à faire froid dans la vaste cour du palais, balayée par le vent. Cecil tenta de prendre Mateus dans ses bras pour le porter à l'intérieur, mais celui-ci le stoppa net.

- Non, restons là ! demanda-t-il, avec beaucoup de précipitation.

Le paladin fronça les sourcils. Déjà blessés, les deux hommes ne pouvaient pas en plus se permettre de rester dehors, avec le froid polaire qui régnait la nuit. Ignorant les exclamations fâchées de Mateus, Cecil le prit contre lui et il remonta l'escalier. Ils arrivèrent dans le salon, puis passèrent à la chambre de l'empereur, où Cecil l'allongea sur son lit.

- Tu changes encore d'avis, souffla soudain Mateus, dépité.

C'était clairement un constat. Cecil sourit avec un semblant de tendresse, en lui passant la main sur le front. Il pouvait être doux parfois ; Mateus s'étonna.

- Nous avons tout le temps maintenant, chuchota-t-il, fermement décidé à se montrer raisonnable.

- Je suis ton maître, alors obéis-moi ! s'écria Mateus, dans un regain de vigueur.

Cecil esquissa un pas vers la sortie. Non, ce soir, ce ne serait pas sage du tout. Il savait qu'un mot de Mateus suffirait à faire éclater sa raison.

- Demain, peut-être… songea-t-il, en priant pour sortir avant que Mateus ne renouvelle pas ses demandes.

Il ne restait qu'à appuyer sur cette clenche, pousser cette porte et ensuite filer. Mateus, dans son dos, souriait, tout à fait conscient de la situation. Il attendit que Cecil entrouvre la porte et dit alors :

- Mon chevalier… Viens ici.

Au fond, Cecil n'attendait que ça. Il employa toutes ses forces à retenir un sourire libidineux et retourna au chevet de l'empereur. Leur petit jeu les amusait tous les deux. Cecil feignait cruellement de ne pas comprendre ce que désirait son sire ; celui-ci le fixait d'un œil nerveux. Il finit par prendre les devants. Des lèvres mauves rencontrèrent d'autres, céruléennes. Cet effort minime abattit les dernières réserves du paladin, qui bascula sur lui. Pour deux courtes heures, ils oublièrent leurs devoirs et surtout le long parcours semé d'embûches qui les séparait de leur objectif. Étonnamment, Cecil sembla le plus surpris dans les premiers moments. Tout ce qu'il avait ressenti avec Kain et qu'il assimilait à un bonheur paroxystique se révéla fade et sans saveur, comparé à la joie qu'il expérimenta. La libération arriva presque trop vite. Comateux, il roula mollement sur le côté.

A sa gauche, Mateus restait allongé, les bras derrière la tête, le visage plus décontracté que d'habitude. Ses cheveux avaient beau être pleins de nœuds, il s'en moquait. Somnoler après l'amour était une chose nouvelle et délicieuse, un péché adorable au cœur d'une vie complexe et tortueuse. Sa poitrine se souleva rapidement, puis son souffle décéléra et elle bougea à intervalles réguliers. Il jeta un regard conquérant sur son vassal. S'il s'était figuré qu'une coopération se révélerait aussi agréable, il en aurait entamé une plus tôt. Il avait vécu en solitaire jusque là. Ses rapports avec autrui se résumaient aux ordres qu'il donnait. Le changement n'était donc pas forcément une mauvaise chose. Il s'étira lascivement tel un chat repu de caresses. A l'inverse, ce n'était pas la première fois que Cecil commettait cet écart si exquis. Bien sûr, il s'était rappelé Kain une seconde, mais l'avait tout aussi vite chassé de son esprit. Il sourit à Mateus. Même après une rude bataille, il ne se sentait pas si vidé, privé de forces. Il s'assit sur le bord du lit et passa ses mains sur son visage reposé.

- Quelle folie… ricana-t-il d'une voix faible.

- Peut-être, mais si douce, lui chuchota l'Empereur à l'oreille.

Deux bras ornés de bracelets dorés enlacèrent le paladin par derrière, se moquant des gouttes de sueur qui perlaient sur son échine. Cecil scruta les doigts griffus qui glissaient vers son bas ventre. Il les arrêta et se retourna pour embrasser leur possesseur, quand les portes de la chambre s'ouvrirent inopinément. Une voix criarde se mit à glousser. Elle arracha une grimace de déplaisir aux deux amants.

- Je n'imaginais pas assister à une scène si charmante… pouffa le clown, en applaudissant.

- Arrête tes simagrées, l'interrompit Mateus, qui tira sur lui le drap. Quel mauvais vent t'amène ? Je croyais que tu traînais avec ce minable macaque…

Kuja détestait déjà l'Empeureur, qui le sous-estimait et le rabaissait dès qu'il en avait l'occasion. Kefka pouffa encore ; il se figurait la tête rageuse que tirerait le violet lorsqu'il lui transmettrait les bonnes paroles de Mateus. Avec son nez aquilin et ses gloussements sonores, il ressemblait à un dindon grimé. En sans-gêne, loin de quitter, il pénétra franchement dans la chambre. Il se figea debout près du lit. Ses yeux agités s'attardèrent une seconde de trop sur Cecil qui se rhabillait dans un coin. Un vif rappel à l'ordre de l'Empereur l'amena à rediriger son regard.

- Dépêche-toi, ordonna le blond, contrarié que son moment d'intimité avec le chevalier eût été raccourci.

Les épaisses lèvres vermeilles se fendirent en un large sourire comique. Le clown reprit de son éternelle voix énervante :

- Tu ne me proposes même pas un siège ?

Mateus le foudroya du regard ; Cecil en fit autant. Ayant revêtu son armure, il se dressait à présent à la droite de son seigneur, toujours nonchalamment couché.

- Très bien ! Je resterai debout ! s'exclama Kefka, en affectant une colossale déception. Sauf si...

Et il s'assit, en tailleur, flottant dans les airs, défiant les lois de la gravité. Sa figure burlesque changea instantanément d'expression ; elle passa de la tristesse à la pure folie en un éclair.

- La guerre va éclater !

- Que veux-tu dire ? rétorqua Cecil, agacé par ses pitreries.

- Le dernier affrontement… minauda-t-il, alléché d'avance par le sang qui giclerait et les cris qui résonneraient. Les troupes de Cosmos se rassemblent déjà au pied des montagnes, dans le domaine de notre maître.

- Pour la dernière fois, nous n'obéissons plus à Chaos, répliqua Mateus, aussi glacial que mordant. Il n'est plus qu'une pitoyable icône que je ferai tomber de son piédestal.

- Comme tu voudras ! Personnellement, je me fiche de toutes vos manigances ! Tant que la destruction est de mise ! acheva-t-il en ouvrant grand les bras comme pour la recevoir.

Il commença à sautiller sur place, totalement surexcité à l'idée du monde flétrissant et tombant en poussière. Une main ferme l'empoigna par son écharpe bariolée et le souleva de terre. Kefka écarquilla les yeux en dévisageant Cecil. Sans lui rendre son regard, celui-ci le ficha dehors comme un malpropre. Kefka rebondit sur le sol. Il s'apprêtait à rouvrir la bouche, lorsque le chevalier lui commanda sèchement d'attendre ici. Sur ces mots, il lui claqua porte au nez. Le pantomime ne se départit pas de son curieux humour et s'éloigna en se lançant dans un monologue. Dès qu'il ne perçut plus sa voix insupportable, Cecil revint près de Mateus qui se vêtait.

- Que faisons-nous ? soupira-t-il.

- Nous n'avons guère le choix. Nous devons faire semblant de combattre pour Chaos… décida à contrecœur le blond. Une fois cette bataille décisive remportée, il sera à notre merci, ainsi que tous ceux qui refuseront de s'agenouiller devant moi…

- Devant nous, rectifia Cecil, avec un fin sourire.

Mateus planta son regard dans le sien, mais Cecil se détourna et sortit d'un pas las. Le blond le suivit des yeux, avec un petit pincement de cœur. Au départ, il escomptait l'évincer une fois que ses pouvoirs ne lui serviraient plus, pour régner seul et sans partage. Maintenant qu'il savait que deux personnes pouvaient faire front ensemble et regarder dans la même direction, en confiance, il remettait en cause son plan. Il peigna ses longues mèches dorées. Elles se séparaient entre ses doigts et retombaient sur son pectoral. Retourner à la solitude serait difficile. Il le réalisa en contemplant ce reflet esseulé dans son immense miroir. Quel serait l'intérêt de survivre aux années, isolé dans un palais gigantesque aux corridors glacials ? De son côté, Cecil réfléchissait aussi. Il réapprenait à ressentir de vrais sentiments,  
>purs, pas comme le simulacre obsessionnel à l'égard de Kain. Cela l'effrayait. Kefka, qui avait achevé son tour du jardin, revint vers lui ; le chevalier noir soupira à sa vue. Le clown se baissa, se leva et tournoya autour de lui en cherchant à capter son regard.<p>

- Pourquoi tant de haine ? déclara-t-il, sur un ton mélodramatique.

- Parce que tu m'insupportes, répliqua sèchement Cecil.

Il avait au moins le mérite d'être concis et clair. Mateus ne tarda pas à les rejoindre, vêtu de son armure impériale. Ses yeux se posèrent aussitôt sur Kefka, dont la présence n'était vraisemblablement désirée par personne.

- Tu n'étais pas obligé de nous attendre.

- J'aime qu'on me téléporte, rétorqua le pitre. Le portail que j'ai pris est trop loin pour mes pieds endoloris.

Sur ces mots, il agita ses longues chausses chamarrées. Les grelots au bout de leurs pointes tintèrent d'une manière aussi agaçante que sa voix. Mateus le frappa de son sceptre et il ronchonna en se massant le crâne. L'instant suivant, une fois le calme revenu, les tapisseries sur les murs empierrés du château devinrent floues. Le sort de téléportation avait été lancé. Le destin du monde serait fixé avant la montée de la prochaine lune. Le groupe hétéroclite atteignit le lieu de la bataille,  
>fort heureusement du côté de leur clan. Kefka quitta sur-le-champ Mateus et Cecil ; il partit de sa démarche dansante vers Kuja. Cecil le suivit des yeux et tâcha de graver dans sa mémoire le plus d'éléments possibles. Il rencontrait pour la première fois la plupart de ses coéquipiers. Tout allait changer dans les heures qui suivraient et il se demandait lesquels seraient susceptibles de se soumettre. Il élimina déjà les orgueilleux tels que Séphiroth et Ultimecia.<p>

L'ange déchu le regarda avec insistance, bien qu'il parût sommeillé la seconde d'avant, les yeux mi-clos. En réalité, il se préparait. L'heure sonnait. De l'autre côté de la plaine, les héros de Cosmos s'alignaient, leur arme en main. Séphiroth dégaina sa masamune et s'intercala entre Garland et Jecht. Cet imbécile de Kefka jonglait avec des boules de feu prêtes à être propulsées sur l'ennemi. Cecil entraîna Mateus dans son sillage et tous deux parvinrent au premier rang. Malgré les centaines de mètres qui l'en séparaient, Cecil repéra Golbez dans le camp adverse. Tous ses muscles se tendirent d'énervement. Ainsi, lui-même le trahissait. Il détacha son regard de lui et contempla tous ses anciens alliés. Lorsqu'il s'attarda sur Tidus, ses lèvres se tordirent vers le bas dans une expression haineuse. Le blondinet réagit identiquement. Il lui adressa un signe peu amical de la main. Il était prévu que les chefs pressentis, à savoir Garland et le Chevalier de Lumière, donnent le signal. Juste avant qu'ils ne le lancent, Mateus se pencha sur Cecil et lui murmura :

- Laisse les fous courir et tomber les premiers.

Le Lunarian souhaitait déverser sa rancœur en se livrant à un massacre, mais il acquiesça. Un bon chevalier se conformait d'abord aux directives de son maître. Ses propres désirs passaient au second plan. Le chevalier noir abaissa son casque sur son visage concentré. Rien ne troublait le face à face, qui avait déjà commencé. Chaque guerrier sondait son rival. Les regards se cherchaient, se fuyaient dans un ballet destiné à se concrétiser.

Garland ne respecta pas l'accord tacite conclu entre les factions ; il envoya sans crier gare ses troupes à l'assaut. Sa tromperie ne les sauverait pas. En une heure, les héros de Cosmos se répandirent sur les trois quarts de la plaine et acculèrent leurs opposants aux pieds d'une falaise. En moins de deux heures, la victoire leur souriait. Jecht, en dépit de la puissance qu'il dégageait, tomba le premier. Il n'avait jamais désiré vaincre son fils. Puis vint le tour d'Ultimecia. Squall lui colla une balle entre les deux yeux. Tout à coup, ce qui semblait un météore tomba lourdement du ciel. Une fois que la clarté diminua, le cadavre mutilé de Kuja apparut. Djidane toucha terre quelques secondes plus tard. Malgré le désordre, Cecil tâchait de toujours rester à moins de quatre mètres de Mateus. Leur système de protection mutuelle fonctionnait relativement bien. Le mage multipliait les sorts offensifs et défensifs, tandis que le paladin surveillait ses arrières en repoussant les éventuels assaillants. Depuis qu'il s'était débarrassé de son parent, Tidus ne lui accordait pas un instant de répit. Quand il vit le grand Séphiroth, lui-même, ployer sous les coups, Cecil comprit qu'il fallait battre en retraite. Il se fraya un chemin jusqu'à Mateus et n'hésita pas, pour ce faire, à cogner et ses ennemis et certains de ses alliés qui obstruaient son chemin.

- Suis-moi ! osa-t-il lui commander et il l'entraîna sans lui laisser le choix.

Ils se faufilèrent hors de la mêlée. Cecil en éprouva un infini soulagement. Il lâcha la main de son seigneur. A la place d'un visage aimant, il vit la tête métallique de Golbez. Le sorcier projeta sur lui un faisceau d'éclairs écarlates.

- Pourquoi ruines-tu ta vie de la sorte ? Regarde-moi, forcé de te remplacer parce que tu échoues !

Cecil se força à lutter, en vain. L'éreintement le gagnait ; il savait qu'il n'offrirait pas de grande résistance. Il regarda désespérément l'homme de métal noir devant lui. Il se rappela qui se dissimulait sous cette armure, son grand frère.

- J'ai trouvé ce que je cherchais, Golbez… répondit-il, d'une voix cassée.

- Vraiment ? Quoi donc ? Certainement pas ton cristal !

- Des réponses…

Depuis l'achèvement de son aventure, beaucoup de questions le tourmentaient. Il ne trouvait plus de sens à sa vie. Il s'était persuadé que gagner l'amour de Kain mettrait un terme à ses dilemmes. Il avait, sans s'en rendre compte, opté pour une solution désespérée et lâche. Mateus l'avait extrait de ce marasme. S'il le perdait, Cecil retomberait dans son océan chaotique. En quelques secondes, il se trouva à implorer Golbez.

- Grand-frère… S'il te plaît…

Il ne l'avait plus appelé ainsi, et avec tant de douceur, depuis maintes années. Golbez n'en laissa rien paraître, mais, quelque part sous sa colossale armure, son instinct fraternel se réveilla.

- Personne ne doit mettre un terme à ce conflit, murmura l'argenté, déterminé en dépit de ses yeux baissés. Je ne veux pas retourner à la maison… Je t'en prie.

Golbez étouffa la tendresse qu'il aurait voulu lui prodiguer et répondit d'une voix implacable :

- Ta place n'est pas ici, ni dans son monde. Vous vivez dans un rêve, si vous vous imaginez que ce moment durera.

Cecil lui tourna le dos. Il inspira et expira profondément, comme il prenait une décision plus qu'importante, fatale. Ses épaules s'effondrèrent dans un soupir de découragement.

- Si je meurs ici, que se passera-t-il ? s'enquit-il. Réapparaîtrais-je chez nous ? Je ne comprends même pas la nature de cet endroit.

Il y avait ces lieux qu'il connaissait, ceux que d'autres yeux que les siens avaient déjà parcourus. Golbez toussota. Lui-même s'était posé toutes ces questions. Il n'avait pourtant aucune certitude, après avoir passé des heures à méditer sur le sujet.

- Tu vois, marmonna Cecil. Même toi, tu ne peux répondre.

- Moi, je le pourrais, le coupa subitement la voix aimée.

Mateus s'approcha, sans oser affronter le regard de Cecil. Un long et pesant s'installa entre les trois hommes.

- Ai-je vraiment toute ta confiance ? demanda tout à coup l'Empereur à son chevalier.

Cecil hésita. Aimer un être et avoir foi en lui étaient trop facilement liés la plupart du temps. Il regretta de ne pouvoir y prétendre. Mateus n'avait plus besoin de réponse ; son mutisme en disait plus qu'un long discours. Il ravala sa déception et essaya de garder la face.

- Dommage… Je connaissais peut-être un moyen de te garder avec…

Il trébucha sur ces deux derniers mots, pourtant si simples.

- Avec moi, acheva-t-il enfin.

Il dévisagea Cecil, le cœur battant, en se demandant pourquoi son assurance s'était éclipsée. Le visage blafard du chevalier le troubla par son ineffabilité. Il semblait si dur, si indifférent. Mateus se rassura en songeant que lui aussi devait paraître distant, vu de l'extérieur. A l'intérieur, en réalité, il était en proie à l'anxiété.

- Continue, Mateus, demanda enfin le paladin, mettant un terme à son supplice.

- Je pourrais absorber ton âme…

Golbez le somma immédiatement de se taire, mais il l'ignora. Cecil, lui, demeurait inébranlable, comme s'il ne réalisait pas bien ce dont il était question. Lorsqu'il s'apprêta à répondre, son aîné le devança.

- Cet homme, commença-t-il en désignant d'un doigt accusateur Mateus, est capable du pire…

- Comme du meilleur, compléta l'argenté. Je peux en témoigner.

Lui et le blond échangèrent une seconde un regard complice qui n'échappa pas au sorcier. Golbez comprit que ses chances de sauver son frère d'un choix terrible s'amenuisaient.

- Ecoute Golbez, tes nouveaux « amis » quadrillent la zone à notre recherche, à l'heure qu'il est. Dès qu'ils nous trouveront, ils nous achèveront. Je ne me fais pas d'illusions à ce sujet.

Le pragmatisme de Cecil laissa Golbez muet. Mateus baissa les yeux. Jamais il ne reconnaissait la défaite ouvertement, même si actuellement il la pressentait aussi. Lorsqu'il redressa la tête, il tomba nez à nez avec Cecil.

- Si je te remets mon âme, que se passera-t-il ?

L'Empereur ne put empêcher un sourire ravi de naître sur ses lèvres. Il s'expliqua rapidement ; le temps pressait. Déjà, des éclats de voix leur parvenaient.

- Même si je meurs et que je retourne dans mon monde, tu resteras avec moi. Je te rendrai ta liberté là-bas.

- Et si vous faisiez fausse route ? les interrompit Golbez. Si, au lieu de quitter cet endroit et de regagner votre plan originel, vous filiez droit en Enfer ?

- Je n'ai pas peur ! ricana Cecil, par bravade.

- Mais voilà, il reste un problème… dit Mateus d'une voix rauque. Je ne peux t'obliger à me faire confiance.

Seul le vent vint troubler le silence qui s'installa. Mateus, empressé, scrutait chez Cecil le moindre signe d'acceptation ou de refus. Il brûlait de se tordre les doigts et ne demeurait immobile que par fierté. L'attente était insupportable. Il avait toujours détesté attendre. Tout ce qu'il désirait devait lui tomber entre les mains la seconde d'après. Malheureusement, cette fois-ci, il voulait une chose qui ne s'exigeait pas, qui ne se dérobait pas. Le sourire ironique qu'il discerna sur la bouche de Cecil augmenta ses craintes. Il s'apprêtait à tomber des nues.

- Je suis aussi paladin ; j'ai le sens du sacrifice.

Golbez darda un regard lourd de jugement et de reproche sur son cadet. Celui-ci jura qu'il le réprouverait l'instant suivant. Sa prédiction se vérifia dans les temps prévus.

- Tu commets une erreur.

- Pas pire que les tiennes, répliqua-t-il en le défiant du regard.

Qu'importait que Golbez juge sa décision insensée. Pour Cecil, elle était naturelle. Il faisait face à la réalité. Mourir était préférable à succomber une nouvelle fois à l'indécision et à l'errance. Alors, peut-être, assurément même, son geste relevait-il de la folie, mais rien d'autre ne pesait de l'autre côté de la balance. Il n'avait rien à perdre et tout à gagner. Il en eut la certitude en rencontrant la face réjouie de Mateus. Un cri qu'ils attribuèrent à Firion retentit soudain.  
>Mateus dégaina un poignard. Ses yeux agités s'arrêtèrent en plein dans ceux de Cecil. Ils se comprirent sans échanger une parole. Cecil y perçut encore un signe ; il avait raison de se fier à Mateus.<p>

- Tu préfères le faire toi-même ? s'enquit le mage, avec difficulté, et il lui tendit le coutelas.

Il refusa en le repoussant. Non, il désirait que Mateus lui ôte la vie lui-même, pour lui certifier qu'il lui appartenait.

- Je te promets plus de délices qu'un corps pourrait en supporter, susurra Mateus en l'attirant à lui.

- Ne fais pas de promesses que tu n'es pas certain de tenir… Juste fais-le, sourit-il.

L'Empereur plaqua rapidement ses lèvres sur les siennes. Il goûta encore à cette étrange décharge électrique que lui provoquait le contact, à cette vague de bien-être qui l'inondait après une simple pression. Il profita de cette sensation euphorisante pour plonger sa lame dans le ventre du paladin, qu'il ouvrit de part en part. Cecil ne pouvait pas endurer sans bruit cette souffrance. Râlant et suffoquant à cause du sang qui envahissait sa bouche et sa trachée, il s'affala dans les bras du blond. Celui-ci le reçut et l'allongea sur le sol. Il devait maintenant agir vite. Il aurait préféré le tuer d'un seul coup, sans douleur, mais, dans ce cas, il aurait expiré trop rapidement pour qu'il aspirât son âme. Rester ensemble leur coûterait beaucoup. Le magicien, penché sur son amant, libéra ses orvets. Plusieurs se glissèrent entre les entrailles à vif ; d'autres sinuèrent jusqu'à la bouche du chevalier. Instinctivement, même au seuil de la mort, il chercha à les recracher.

- Non. Avale-les, chuchota Mateus. Comme la première fois, livre-toi à eux.

La queue du dernier serpent disparut et Cecil rendit son dernier souffle. Mateus serrait les dents ; ses mâchoires s'en trouvaient endolories. Il n'oubliait pas que Golbez l'observait et ne pouvait donc s'abandonner au chagrin. Personne ne verrait sa part d'humanité, en dehors de son fidèle serviteur, qui était finalement devenu bien davantage. Désormais, il percevait celui qu'il gardait près de lui comme un alter ego.

- J'espère que tu es satisfait, gronda Golbez, calme jusque dans la fureur.

Mateus tourna vers lui un regard empli de confusion. Sous ses doigts, le corps de Cecil, privé de son âme, commença à tomber en poussière.

- Aucun de vous... sa famille, ses prétendus amis... ne le méritait.

Si son rang ne lui interdisait pas un acte si répugnant et vulgaire, il aurait craché au visage du sorcier. La dernière parcelle de son paladin s'envolait, emportée par le vent, quand des pas s'approchèrent.

- Bravo Golbez ! Tu as trouvé ce salaud ! s'écria Tidus, toujours aussi guilleret.

Il déchanta un peu quand il constata que Cecil manquait à l'appel. Il cogna dans ses poings et jura de se rattraper plus tard. Mateus ne chercha pas à s'enfuir ; toute tentative se révélerait vaine. Il se remit debout ; il ne serait pas dit qu'il mourrait en couard. Il voulut élever une barrière de protection, mais une flèche se ficha dans sa main et lui fit perdre son sceptre. Elle fut aussitôt suivie d'une autre et encore d'une autre. Transpercé de toutes parts, l'empereur s'accroupit.

Il étouffait. Une flèche avait rouvert une blessure qui n'avait même pas cicatrisé. Cecil l'avait prévenu ; ils n'avaient pas été raisonnables en se donnant si vite l'un à l'autre. Mateus ricana. Aucune folie ne se regrettait, surtout pas celle-là. Firion repassa son arc dans son dos et s'avança, victorieux. Sa proie gisait à ses pieds. Les plaies disséminées sur son corps avaient beau n'être point mortelles, elles le mettaient cependant au supplice. Le blond craqua les manches des flèches encastrés entre ses côtes et les jeta aux pieds de son ennemi juré. Celui-ci eut un petit sourire cruel ; il aurait quand même pu les lui restituer entières. Ses yeux tombèrent alors sur Golbez. Il se rappela Cecil et le chercha des yeux. Comme il restait introuvable, la colère le reprit et vint effacer sa victoire.

- Qu'as-tu fait à Cecil ? cria-t-il.

Et il empoigna l'empereur par sa cape. Il le souleva du sol avant de l'y rejeter aussi fort que possible. Le blond cracha une gerbe de sang et de salive mêlés. Tout le bas de son visage maculé de rouge, il se tourna vers son meurtrier. Son sourire effrayait encore plus que d'ordinaire.

- Juste ce qu'il attendait de moi… répondit énigmatiquement le diable.

Cette réponse insolente fit définitivement sortir son rival de ses gonds. Firion brandit cette fois-ci son glaive. Il repoussa Mateus au sol et lui perfora le torse. Il le perça plusieurs fois d'affilée, jusqu'à ce que le corps sanguinolent ne tremblât plus.


	7. Chapter 7

**Epilogue : Dans la gueule du serpent **

Lorsqu'il rouvrit les yeux, l'homme crut tomber en plein cauchemar. Enfoui sous des tonnes de corps entrelacés, il suffoquait. Il tâcha d'en pousser un qui bloquait son bassin. Le poids glissa aisément sur sa peau et chuta sous lui, sur d'autres organismes. Sa peau avait laissé sur celle de l'humain une curieuse sensation, glacée et d'une tendresse irréelle. L'homme se hissa à bout de bras vers le haut ; il ne percevait qu'une faible clarté, mais sa pureté l'attirait irrésistiblement. Il n'arrivait même plus à raisonner. Tout ce qu'il désirait était rejoindre cette lumière, quitter cette tombe froide plongée dans la nuit.

Au fur et à mesure de son ascension, les ténèbres environnantes se dissipaient et il vit que des milliers de serpents garnissaient ce puits, dans lequel il se trouvait inexplicablement. Il se retint de respirer, comme il sentait son cœur s'emballer. Même côtoyer Mateus ne l'avait pas assez accoutumé aux reptiles pour qu'il se sentît à l'aise au milieu de tonnes de ces créatures. Cecil poursuivit sa montée avec plus de précautions.

Tout à coup, son pied dérapa sur des écailles glissantes et il tomba en arrière. Sa chute fut courte ; il atterrit sur ce qui semblait une large planche et se révéla le dos d'un serpent. D'autres vipères se dressèrent tout autour de lui, la plupart colossales. Toutes étaient monstrueusement développées. Elles ouvrirent leurs gueules et montrèrent leurs crochets venimeux en sifflant furieusement. Par réflexe, Cecil dégaina ; leur fureur redoubla. Plusieurs enserrèrent ses jambes et le firent basculer. Il perdit son épée, qui dégringola au fin fond du puits dans un vacarme métallique. Elle n'atteignit le fond qu'après près d'une minute. Cecil déglutit difficilement. Sa vie ne tenait plus qu'à un fil. Ses souvenirs lui revinrent alors et une question le frappa.

- Suis-je au moins encore vivant ? se demanda-t-il intérieurement.

Comme il conservait sa conscience, il ne se rendait même plus compte de ce que sa mort eût signifié. Les najas ne lui réservaient pas le même sort qu'à sa lame. Au lieu de le faire descendre, ils le hissèrent plusieurs mètres au-dessus, tout près de la sortie. Puis ils le libérèrent de leur étreinte. Encore chamboulé, le chevalier les contempla s'unir pour former devant lui une sorte d'échelle vivante. Il hésita une seconde à l'emprunter, puis s'y résolut. Il devait s'agripper fermement aux corps lisses. Il progressait si lentement qu'il dut s'arrêter deux fois quelques secondes, histoire de reprendre son souffle.

Enfin, au terme de longues et pénibles minutes, Cecil quitta le puits. Le paysage qu'il découvrit était féérique et surréaliste. Un immense verger planté de pommiers aux feuillages amples et tachetés de rouge s'étalait autour de lui. Cecil crut revoir ce jardin dans lequel il jouait en été en compagnie de Rosa et Kain, dans sa plus tendre enfance. L'air embaumait le parfum des pommes sucrées. Il sourit doucement. Son sourire disparut pour laisser place à l'émerveillement, quand ses yeux se posèrent sur ce qui lui parut être un immense ange lumineux. Trois paires d'ailes immaculées se déployaient dans son dos. Il ne portait qu'une longue toge pâle et or, qui n'était pas inconnue au paladin.

Quand le séraphin se retourna pour l'accueillir, Cecil sourit. Il ne le perdrait plus désormais ; il en était certain. Toutes ses souffrances partagées n'avaient pas été vaines. D'une certaine manière, son grand frère avait raison ; seulement il avait oublié que, si l'Enfer existait, alors le Jardin d'Eden aussi. Le Lunarian marcha jusqu'à la pureté incarnée. Les lèvres pourpres de l'ange ne cessaient de sourire. Elles s'entrouvrirent doucement et un murmure souffla aux oreilles de Cecil :

- Bienvenue au Paradis…

* * *

><p><em>Une fin totalement démente, mais parfois il faut bien se laisser aller à délirer… ^^ Et sinon, je l'avoue, j'adore les serpents (ce qui explique leur omniprésence.)<em>


End file.
